Aprendiendo A Amar
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: ¡Nuevo!. Es dificil cuando amas por primera vez, pero aún más si esa persona y tu son incompatibles, pero tu ángel guardían siempre estará contigo. Nacieron para estar juntos pero el destino tiene muchas sorpresas, AIORIAxMUxSAGA, KANONxSHAKAx?, MILOxCAM
1. Un comienzo

NOTA: Los personajes de Saint Seiya usados para esta historia así como la trama de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

¡Hola¿Cómo les va, espero que muy bien. Pues aquí les traigo la versión "reloaded" del fic. Sigue siendo el mismo título y CASI la misma trama, solo difieren algunas cositas y que aquí ya hay parejas principales en torno a las cuales se basa el fic.

Pero bueno, solo me resta decirles que espero lo lean y que me dejen sus reviews, los apreciaría muchísimo….Gracias!

"**Aprendiendo A Amar"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 1: Un inicio**

Todo en el santuario se encontraba tranquilo, las peores batallas ya habían acabado y ahora los 12 templos que resguardaban el recinto de Atena ya estaban nuevamente construidos y brillaban esplendorosamente a lo largo del paisaje griego.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que los dioses, por intercesión de Atena, les habían devuelto la vida a todos los caballeros, incluyendo a los generales marinos y a los dioses guerreros. Todos estaban muy felices porque habían podido reencontrarse con antiguos amigos y uno que otro amor y ahora las cosas marchaban un tanto bien, podría decirse que eran como unas merecidas vacaciones……

_:Santuario de Atena, Grecia:_

Un apuesto joven de cabello castaño iba bajando una de las tantas escaleras del santuario en dirección a la salida de éste. Vestía un ajustado pantalón color negro y una camisa verde que hacía juego con el color esmeralda de sus ojos. Llevaba cierta prisa y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo seguía por detrás….

-¡Aioria!... –se escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas- ¡Caballero de Leo¡Espera!...

-¿Eh? -se dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Un muchacho alto y de cabello azul corrió a su lado….

-Ahhhh!... ¡Al fin te alcanzó¿Qué no me oías? –le preguntó mientras descansaba apoyándose en sus rodillas

-Oh… no, lo lamento Milo, es que venía distraído

-¡Distraído, más bien creo que tenías mucha prisa, ibas como alma que lleva el diablo

-Bueno si –dijo sonriendo- es que se me hizo un poco tarde

-Mmmmm……. Veo que vas muy bien arregladito y perfumadito….. ¡y con esos pantalones tan ajustados, debo decirte que te ves muy sexy querido amigo. –dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza- Si no estuviera comprometido te juro que ahorita mismo te….domaba je je

Le dijo el escorpión con un tono muy sensual lo que provocó que el caballero de leo se sonrojara sin remedio. Sin embargo no le extrañó su actitud, después de todo era Milo de Escorpión y comúnmente se comportaba de ese modo con cualquier caballero, persona o lo que fuese, hasta con Atena se portaba así. Claro que esto le causaba uno que otro castigo por parte de su….ejem….dueño

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Con que muy atrevido….Me pregunto que diría Camus si supiera lo que haces cuando no está él...

-Hey, espera, espera. El que esté a dieta no quiere decir que no pueda ver el menú… -expresó con una gran sonrisa

-Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no, este estilo de vida es muy agradable realmente

Aioria solo atinó a reírse levemente por el comentario, que mas daba, así era su compañero de armas y a decir verdad era muy divertido….

-Pero dime…. ¿Hacia donde te dirigías con tanto ímpetu querido amigo? –preguntó

-Milo, como si no supieras a dónde voy

-Ahhhh, es cierto, que vas a ver a tu…… ¿cómo es que se llama el tipo marino?...Scy….¿Sicilia?...Squilla….Shila

-Scylla, su nombre es Eo de Scylla, y si, es uno de los generales marinos

-¡Si, ese mismo, el que tiene nombre de bailarina exótica –dijo riendo entre dientes

El caballero de Leo cruzaba los brazos mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de furia a su compañero

-¿Qué¿Acaso no te pareció gracioso? Ja ja, en dónde está tu sentido del humor

-Mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde –dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse del lugar

-Si, es mejor que te apures…. ¡no queremos que te pierdas su show de las 4! Ja ja –le gritó desde lejos el peliazul

Su compañero de Leo solo alzó su mano en señal de hasta luego y se dirigió a toda prisa a la salida del santuario…. Milo estaba punto de retirarse del lugar cuando recordó

-¡Rayos¡Se me olvidó decirle que hoy había junta de caballeros dorados! –dijo el escorpión mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Bueeeeno, no creo que pase nada si no está él…en fin….

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar del santuario………._

Las figuras de dos hombres se reflejaban sobre una de las columnas de una de las salas del santuario.

-Mmmmm…..si……..así….. –expresaba un muchacho alto de apariencia ruda

-Debo irme ya…. –dijo de repente el otro mientras retiraba su boca del cuello de su amante

El más alto lo tenía rodeado por la cintura, sus manos encajaban a la perfección en el esbelto cuerpo de su acompañante atrapando con ello unos cuantos cabellos de su larga melena rubia.

-¿Y por qué crees que voy a dejarte ir eh? –dijo mientras daba suaves mordiscos en su oreja

-Se hace tarde y -comenzando a suspirar- tengo una junta con mis compañeros

-¡Al diablo con tus compañeros! Si te quedas, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…

-No es que no quiera quedarme pero……

El mas alto seguía lamiendo su oreja mientras bajaba hasta el cuello en donde comenzó a darle pequeños besos provocando que su amante se estremeciera un poco

-¿Pero que¿Acaso no quieres que tú y yo….. la pasemos bien? –dijo aumentando la intensidad de las caricias y besos

-ahhh, ssss…son órdenes de Atena

-¡Vaya que eres muy obediente¿Desde cuando dejas que alguien te maneje Shaka? –expresó terminando de improviso su labor y soltando al rubio

-En verdad, debo irme ya

-Esta bien, como quieras…. –expresó con indiferencia

-Si no voy podrían sospechar algo

-¿Y eso qué, me importa un demonio que se enteren de lo que hay entre nosotros –dijo alzando la voz en señal de molestia

-Por favor, entiéndeme, no es el momento adecuado

-Mas bien creo que te da vergüenza que sepan que andas conmigo

-No es así –dirigiéndose al muchacho alto- además, entraste sin permiso y este es un lugar al que solo entramos los caballeros dorados, si te descubrieran aquí….

-Bueno, tuve ayuda de alguien para entrar…..

En ese momento tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo acercó hacia si para meter una de sus manos debajo de su pesada armadura y comenzar a acariciar el duro abdomen de su amante producto de los extenuantes entrenamientos. A medida que el muchacho alto pasaba sus dedos por cada una de las hendiduras de su piel, el rubio cerraba sus ojos disfrutando el leve tacto del otro. Sin embargo, como era distintivo en él, no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos tan fácilmente; debía tener un comportamiento más decente debido a que su educación se había basado en las enseñanzas de Buda y el Nirvana. Pero claro, eso no significaba que no pudiera sentirse libre…..

-Te veré en la noche¿De acuerdo? En donde siempre… –preguntó su amante en un tono muy sensual

-Sabes que ahí estaré

-Y esta vez no tendrás pretexto alguno para huir de mí….

El muchacho alto sonrió con malicia y sin dejar de acariciar su abdomen, lo besó apasionadamente………

-Te amo…..

_Continuará………………._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hola de nuevo. Se que este capitulo fue cortito pero con esto sabré si les gusta o no y entonces continuarlo o qué….je je, bueno, pues eso es todo y Gracias, Espero sus reviews!_

_Bye!_


	2. Mira dentro de tu alma

NOTA: Los personajes de Saint Seiya usados para esta historia así como la trama de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Aprendiendo A Amar"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 2: Mira Dentro De Tu Alma (Look Inside Your Soul) **

La tarde ya estaba cayendo y, de la gran sala del maestro, algunos de los caballeros dorados venían saliendo de una extenuante junta…..

-¡rayos, no puedo creer que me haya tocado trabajar en el mismo equipo que Deathmask!. Ahora tendré que verle esa horrenda cara todos los días –expresó con desgano el peliazul

-ja ja, vamos Milo, no exageres, no creo que pueda ser tan malo….

-Aldebarán tiene razón, de alguna manera podrán convivir en paz, solo tu sabes como –dijo de repente una dulce voz que inspiraba tranquilidad

-¿sabes, creo que tienes razón Mu, con Afrodita en el mismo equipo…. –riendo de repente- no pasaré aburrimiento alguno, jeje.

-mira Milo –interrumpió Aldebarán- ahí viene Camus…. ¿No piensas ir con él?

El caballero de escorpión se giró rápidamente para poder observar a Camus, trataba de buscarlo con la mirada pero el caballero de acuario solo lo miró un instante y terminó por irse con Shura.

-No, la verdad es que nos veremos al rato –dijo con algo de tristeza para después volver a su habitual sonrisa

Mientras tanto Shaka estaba muy serio y casi no había hablado, estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos cuando….

-Shaka…. ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Mu a su amigo al ver que éste estaba muy impaciente desde que comenzó la junta

-¿Eh?...si, si Mu, no te preocupes –sonriendo- es solo que olvidé que debía hacer algo –expresó con nerviosismo.

-Te conozco Shaka, algo te está perturbando ¿no es así?

El rubio se quedó pensando, Mu lo conocía mejor que nadie y casi podía leer sus pensamientos, desde hacia tiempo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, en especial en aquellos días en los que aún eran jóvenes y estaba aprendiendo lo que es ser un caballero de Atena, eran similares en su forma de ser, de pensar y de actuar, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar cuando lo necesitasen y sabía que jamás lo juzgaría; Shaka lo sabía pero, en esta ocasión no podía contarle, no aún……

-Tengo que irme…. –dijo el rubio yendo en dirección a las afueras del santuario y dejando a Mu con algo de preocupación

-¿Por qué se fue Shaka? Creí que nos iríamos todos juntos –preguntó Aldebarán

-No, es que tenía un asunto pendiente

El pelimorado se quedó mirando hacia donde su amigo se dirigía

-¿Shaka¿Asuntos pendientes? Eso si que es novedad –musitó Milo

-¿Saben? Ha estado actuando muy raro, se desaparece así como así y nunca dice nada, está muy distraído y hasta preocupado

-Aldebarán tiene razón, algo extraño sucede aquí

-No lo juzguen así, sus razones debe de tener –respondió finalmente el pelimorado, quien se veía de igual manera un poco molesto

-De acuerdo Mu, no te enojes, solo era un comentario –dijo Milo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Mu –Y dime…. –prosiguió- ¿Qué harás con Aioria?

Mu se quedó por un momento en silencio, a decir verdad nervioso, Milo había dicho algo que desde hace rato le había causado conflicto…

-No..no se a que te refieres Milo –respiró profundamente

-Mu, no puedes engañar a nadie…todos lo sabemos…… -inquirió Milo con una gran sonrisa

El pelimorado comenzó a sentir que un leve calor le subía por sus mejillas haciendo que su pálida piel se pusiera un poco rosada, además, su corazón empezaba a latir un poco fuera de su ritmo.

-Todos sabemos que tu y Aioria no se pueden ver ni en pintura –expresó finalmente Milo

En ese momento Mu sintió como si un gran peso se alejaba de él….

-Milo….. –gruñió entre dientes Aldebarán

-Solo estoy preguntando, Mu y Aioria van a tener que trabajar juntos y como nunca se han llevado bien pues…..

Mu se retiró del yugo de su compañero, y respirando con tranquilidad dijo mientras esbozaba esa hermosa sonrisa típica

-Esta bien Aldebarán. Milo tiene razón, respecto a que haré, bueno, tomaré el mismo consejo que le di, estoy seguro que Aioria y yo sabremos pasar nuestras diferencias. Ahora debo irme, los alcanzaré luego –dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar

-De acuerdo amigo –expresó extrañado Aldebarán- si eso es lo que dices

-Te lo digo Aldebarán, los más serios son los más extraños……

_Mientras tanto en otro apartado lugar………._

-¡Al fin llegas amor! –expresó emocionado un chico alto de cabello azul –creí que te habías arrepentido…….

-Jamás lo haría…. –respondió el rubio, que ahora iba vestido con una túnica blanca.

Enfrente de él se hallaba un muchacho custodiando la puerta, no tenía puesto nada encima excepto por unos pantalones de tela muy delgada que dejaban ver algo más que solo piel…..

-Pero ven, pasa, te estaba esperando –dijo mientras lo tomaba sensualmente por la cintura y lo atraía hacia su desnudo pecho, comenzando a darle pequeños besos en su cuello….

-No…primero hay que entrar….-suspiró- alguien podría vernos

-Eso –dándole un beso- lo haría -otro beso- más excitante –dio un último beso y rió maliciosamente. El atractivo rubio solo pudo sonrojarse y reír levemente sin levantar la mirada

-Me fascinas cuando te sonrojas…..te ves muy sexy –expresó el peliazul mientras comenzaba a masajear la espalda de su amante. Shaka sintió de repente como algo iba creciendo entre sus piernas

-Kanon…….

-Shhhhh –poniendo su dedo en la boca del rubio- ahora somos tú y yo……

El más alto jaló al rubio hacia dentro de la cabaña y detrás de ellos, la puerta se cerró lentamente……..

_En otro lado del santuario…………….._

Mu ya llevaba tiempo caminando sin rumbo por los lares del santuario, la noche ya había caído y las estrellas brillaban hermosas en el firmamento.

Todo estaba muy silencioso salvo por el ruido de los casi imperceptibles pasos que daba el caballero de aries, iba callado, serio, pensativo, trataba de aclarar su mente, desde que habían renacido de nuevo no lograba sacarse ciertas cosas de la cabeza……

-No logro entenderte Aioria…. -pensaba- ¿Por qué?...

……………………………_-----Flashback—---……………………_

_El santuario, hace más de 15 años…………._

Un joven de cabello castaño ataviado con ropas de aldeano caminaba presuroso por un sendero de tierra que llevaba a uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Detrás de él y tomándolo de la mano, iba siguiéndolo un pequeño niño, no parecía ser humano debido a lo extraño de su apariencia, su cabello color lila, su pálida piel y sus dos pequeños puntos en la frente resultaban ser demasiado para alguien común, la gente lo señalaba y comentaba acerca de él, sin embargo el chiquillo parecía tener mucho miedo pues se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su custodio….

-¿Qué sucede pequeño? –le dijo tiernamente el joven de cabello castaño que lo llevaba al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a su altura- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –preguntó

Pero el niño no contestó, solo siguió mirando al suelo

-No te preocupes –dijo mientras tomaba su mentón en sus dedos y lo levantaba para mirarlo –No te harán daño, te lo prometo

La mirada verde del pequeño se perdió entre lágrimas mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del mayor quien lo recibió con cariño.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar con los otros para presentarte –expresó el mayor

Sin perder el tiempo, ambos se dirigieron hacia un apacible lugar lleno de árboles y flores, en él se encontraba un grupo de niños jugando y riendo, y con ellos otros dos jóvenes un poco más grandes que los cuidaban.

-¡Aioros! –dijo de repente uno de ellos

-¡Hermano¡Has vuelto! –gritó de repente uno de los chiquillos que corrió en dirección hacia el joven de cabellos castaños

-Si, y espero que te hayas portado bien Aioria–respondió mientras levantaba al pequeño en sus brazos

-¿Y quien es él? –preguntó otro de los niños de cabellos azules y mirada inquieta mientras señalaba al ojiverde

-¡Se ve muy raro!

-¡Mira lo que tiene en la frente!

-Ja ja¡se ve gracioso!

El pequeño acompañante de Aioros estaba completamente atemorizado ante los niños que se burlaban de él y que lo señalaban constantemente, no sabía que hacer salvo esconderse detrás de su custodio…. sin embargo esto cesó de repente cuando uno de los otros chicos mayores se acercó y con tono enérgico dijo

-Chicos, ya basta, ese no es modo de tratar a su nuevo amigo

-Saga tiene razón, de ahora en adelante serán compañeros para convertirse en caballeros y deben ser respetuosos. –respondió el otro de los jóvenes

-¡Caballero¿Amigo? pero ni siquiera parece humano….. –expresó el pequeño Aioria, quien se había bajado de los brazos de su hermano para acercarse al recién llegado, quien nuevamente tomó de la mano a Aioros

-Aioria, no digas eso. –reprendiendo al chico- Su nombre es Mu y ahora vivirá con todos nosotros

-¡Qué¿Vivir con nosotros? –respondieron asombrados los pequeños aprendices

-¡Eso nunca, jamás serás mi amigo –expresó el joven Aioria al tiempo que lo señalaba con el dedo

El pequeño Mu se sentía totalmente asustado por lo sucedido, el contacto con sus nuevos compañeros lo habían puesto muy nervioso, y sobre todo porque no dejaban de mirarlo y de reírse de él. Estaba detrás de su custodio tratando de esconderse de lo que lo amenazaba cuando cerró los ojos y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Déjeme en paz!

En ese instante, las ramas de un árbol empezaron a romperse y a caer, como por arte de magia, encima de los chiquillos, parecía que estaban siendo manipuladas como si de marionetas se tratasen…..las hojas se movían bruscamente y parecía que en cualquier momento ese árbol se partiría en pedazos

-¡Cuidado! –gritó uno de los mayores- ¡Quítense de ahí!

Aioros se dio cuenta de la situación y volteó a ver al pequeño Mu quien seguía con los ojos cerrados y aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a una de sus piernas…

-Tranquilo Mu, tranquilo…. –expresó Aioros tomando en sus brazos al pequeño- no van a hacerte daño….

-Aioros…..acaso el….. puede……

-Si Saga, igual que su maestro….. tiene ese poder

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad. Las ramas dejaron de caer y las hojas se tranquilizaron. Aioros aún tenía al pequeño Mu abrazado mientras lo consolaba con ternura y lo calmaba acariciándole el suave y sedoso cabello color lila

En ese instante el pequeños Aioria observó como su hermano estaba abrazando al recién llegado y sintió como los celos lo invadían….

-¡Fue él¡El lo hizo¡Es un fenómeno! –gritó casi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo señalaba

-¡El es malo¡No lo queremos aquí! –gritó otro

-¡Niños, no deben juzgar así, el no lo hizo por maldad –expuso Saga

-¡Si lo hizo¡Es malo! –con gran enojo y ya llorando- ¿Por qué lo trajiste hermano? El no es como nosotros….no es….

-¡Ya basta Aioria! –interrumpiendo al pequeño Aioria quien se quedó serio ante el duro tono de voz- ¡No puedo creer que te comportes así, nunca te enseñe eso…un verdadero caballero jamás juzga. Estoy decepcionado de ti

Y diciendo esto se marchó con el pequeño Mu en brazos dejando atrás a su pequeño hermanito, quien apretó los puños y bajó su rostro del cual comenzaron a salir dos pequeños hilos de lágrimas…………

……………………………_----Fin del Flashback---………….._

Mu seguía dando vueltas por los alrededores como un león enjaulado, trataba de comprender ciertas cosas, de buscar en sus recuerdos alguna clave pero……todo estaba aún muy confuso.

-Aún no se que es lo que voy a hacer –expresó con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones del pasillo y miraba las estrellas. –Desearía que estuvieras aquí maestro…….

Por el cielo pasó entonces una estrella fugaz, reluciente y blanca como un diamante…..Mu alzó en ese momento la vista y sonrió

-Tal vez si…. –pensó por un instante

Y el caballero de Aries se paró rápidamente y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras……

_Entre tanto, en la entrada al Santuario………_

2 caballeros ataviados aún con su armadura se encontraban en las afueras del Santuario

-Mira quien regresó ya –dijo de repente uno de ellos al observar que alguien se acercaba

-¡Hola Camus, Shura…..

-¿En dónde has estado Aioria, te hemos estado buscando desde hace rato –preguntó uno de ellos con un poco de molestia

-¿Buscándome? Pero ¿Por qué¿Pasó algo?

-Si, que Atena y Saga están muy enfadaos contigo por no haber asistido a la junta de hoy –respondió

-Un momento Shura, no entiendo nada de lo que dices…. ¿Qué junta?

-A la que teníamos que asistir todos los caballeros dorados

-Pero antes de irme me encontré a Milo y no me mencionó nada de eso –dijo mirando a un muy serio Camus

-Milo…..claro que tenía que ser él. –expresó con un tono muy apático- Jamás se acuerda de las cosas que no le importan….

-¿Pasa algo Camus? –preguntó Shura al ver que el caballero de Acuario se había puesto más serio de lo normal y hasta parecía enojado

-No, nada -suspirando- Pero mejor dile a Aioria que sucedió en la junta

El caballero de capricornio se rascó la cabeza y dijo

-Ah, si..Bueno, Atena nos nombró a Saga y a mi, bueno, más que nada a Saga, que nos ordenara por equipos según nuestros signos para trabajar juntos y así poder reorganizar la orden de los caballeros y….

-Y entonces…… -cuestionó Leo al ver que Shura se quedó dudando un poco

-Que como tu eres signo de fuego, vas a tener que trabajar con Mu –intervino Camus

-¡QUÉ!...No…¡Imposible, no pueden hacerme esto

Aioria se tomó la cabeza con las manos un momento mientras miraba al cielo como tratando de despejarse

-¡Pero eso no es….justo¿Acaso hice algo malo para merecer esto? –siguió- Nadie me pidió mi opinión

-Un momento Aioria, te recuerdo que fue Saga el que dictó que así trabajáramos, así que no nos eches la culpa –dijo Shura

-Además, cómo quieres dar tu opinión si ni siquiera estabas presente

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa, yo no sabía de la junta, y además Saga sabe que Mu y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien, y ni lo haremos –respondió Aioria aún con enojo

-Pues en vez de haberte ido con el tal Scylla a "divertirte", mejor hubieras pensado en tus obligaciones como caballero –expresó Shura con algo de despecho

-No fui a "divertirme", Scylla es mi pareja y lo amo

Y diciendo eso Aioria se fue en dirección al templo de géminis. Camus miró a Shura quien cerró los ojos en señal de indiferencia, parecía como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada encima

-Es mejor que no te metas en asuntos como esos Shura, a veces puede doler demasiado –expresó Camus mientras se recargaba en una de las columnas, sonaba muy serio y frío, como siempre había sido…….

-No es lo que piensas Camus, en realidad me importa poco lo que suceda….

-Tarde o temprano te vas a rendir…..solo recuérdalo

Y Camus se marchó dejando al caballero de Capricornio un tanto confundido por sus palabras, aunque no le eran del todo desconocidas………..

_Y en otro lado del Santuario….una cabaña en medio del bosque……_

-Mmmmm…si…..Shaka….si

Kanon estaba sentado en una de las sillas de madera que adornaban la pequeña choza, en sus piernas estaba Shaka quien tenía sus manos sobre el cuello de éste y con su boca brindaba suaves pero intensos besos en aquella zona. El peliazul, por su parte, tomaba de la cadera al rubio y sus manos subían y bajaban con ímpetu por la delicada entrepierna de su amado, impedido de avanzar más debido a la túnica que aún lo cubría, sin embargo eso no era impedimento para que su adorado rubio soltara de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido de placer.

-Ahhhh, eres…..ahhhhh, todo un manjar…..mmmmm, mi dulce caballerito

El rubio no dejaba de besarlo por todo su cuello hasta que finalmente llegó a una de sus orejas y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo, subiendo hasta tocar la punta provocando que Kanon comenzara excitarse cada vez más. Sin duda alguna el caballero de virgo hacía muy bien su labor y tenían un toque único para lograrlo

-¿Sabes?...creo que ya es hora….. –sus manos comenzaron a quitar la túnica lentamente- de que nos divirtamos en serio ¿No crees?

La tela que lo cubría comenzó a resbalarse sin remedio dejando al descubierto el fino pecho del rubio, pero este no se inmutó y siguió besando a su adorado Kanon, mientras este lo llenaba de caricias por todo su cuerpo, tocando y disfrutando de cada parte a su antojo

Entonces Shaka se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo y, acariciando una de sus mejillas dijo con ternura

-Te amo…..

El peliazul sonrió maliciosamente y tomándolo por la espalda lo atrajo suavemente hacia él para besar su desnudo pecho mientras el virginiano se aferraba a él poniendo sus manos en su cuello y dejarse hacer…..

_Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Géminis se avecinaba un suceso……_

Saga estaba dentro de su templo, se encontraba en su recámara revisando unos antiguos documentos que Atena le había dado, debía preparar todo para comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible en la encomienda….

Estaba a punto irse a dormir cuando escuchó pasos dentro de su templo…

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Decidió entonces salir al pasillo que conectaba a la habitación….

-¿Kanon¿Eres tú? Sabes muy bien que no puedes entrar sin….

-No, soy yo, Aioria

-Ah, eres tu…. Qué quieres –respondió indiferentemente al tiempo que el caballero de Leo se hacia visible

-He venido porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste

-¿Y que rayos es lo que hice? –preguntó

-Sabes muy bien que no soporto a Mu y ahora nos pones a trabajar juntos, eso no me parece…- expresó enojado

-Me importa un bledo que te parezca o no lo que hice –recargándose en una columna y dándole la espalda- no es mi problema que tu y Mu no se soporten

-¡No tienes idea de lo que dices, si estuvieras en mi lugar me entenderías, sabrías que nunca podre…..

-¡Suficiente! –interrumpió de pronto Saga. Se acercó a un petrificado Aioria y tomó su mentón con sus dedos- El que manda aquí soy yo y vas a obedecer mis órdenes. Si digo que trabajarás con él así será ¿Quedó claro?

Aioria observó con cuidado los ojos de Saga, estos expresaban frialdad y apatía, parecía que ni el haber vuelto a la vida lo había hecho cambiar ese carácter tan obstinado y la soledad que siempre lo habían caracterizado, todo el tiempo parecía enojado y hasta amargado sin razón aparente….Por un momento se quedó pensando en eso, en la vida que tuvo que pasar Saga y que quizá por eso se comportaba así. Así se quedó, solo mirándole sin decir nada pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en so, tenía otro problema más grave y como el caballero de Leo era muy impulsivo, lo primero que hizo fue librarse del yugo de Saga y con un gesto de desagrado dijo

-Aún así sabes que no resultará, que Mu y yo no tendremos más que problemas y que no podremos trabajar bien. Lo has sabido siempre, él y yo jamás podremos convivir….. –dijo ya más calmado

-¿Y se puede saber qué demonios te hizo para que no puedas siquiera verlo? –preguntó el peliazul en un cambio de actitud sorpresivo

El caballero de Leo se sorprendió de que Saga le preguntara algo así, jamás se había interesado por nadie y pues esto era realmente extraño, viniendo de él…..

Sin embargo Aioria se quedó un momento en silencio, pensó que quizá la respuesta sería muy obvia pero en realidad no lo fue, dudó un poco antes de responder porque no estaba seguro…..Así que, cual impulsivo que era, estaba punto de responder lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando de pronto escuchó detrás suyo una hermosa y tranquila voz

-También a mi me gustaría saberlo……..

Y ambos voltearon a la entrada: era Mu, el elegante caballero de Aries…….

_CONTINUARÁ……………………………………………….._

_Hola, pues he aquí el segundo cap. perdonen la tardanza pero es que estas fiestas decembrinas ññ, uf!...pero bueno, Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y que me dejaron su comentario, en verdad 1000 gracias……espero que les guste esete segundo capitulo y que me dejen sus reviews, se los agradecería de todo corazón…Gracias! Nos leemos el proximo mes…. Bye!_

**_Respuestas reviews:_**

**Shadir:** Hola, gracias por leerlo, y pues si, quería que tuviera algo de sabor pero más adelante se pondrá mejor, solo espera….Bye!

**Shingryu Inazuma: **Hi! Mmmm¿Quién te dijo que ese era Ikki, j eje, en realidad era pa despistar, pero si leíste este segundo capitulo sabrás quien era el "amante", pero no te preocupes, no pienso dejar a Ikki fuera de esto, creeme que más adelante se va a poner bueno, a mi también me gusta esa pareja de Ikki y Shaka pero es que…bueno, ya lo sabrás, j eje. Pero te agradezco que lo hayas leido, y gracias por tus porras…Bye!

**Musaga Juvi –Kainekito**: Hello, Gracias! Me gustó tu review…..Y pues, tu sabes, tenía que dejarte picada, es que eso toma tiempo y pues….je je, si leiste este segundo cap. verás que ya hay más cercamiento y si, exacto, era Kanon el amante de Shaka, verás que se pone interesante más adelante cuando llegue otro chico de pelo azul a su vida…pero ya no digo más…. Y ese triángulo también me gusta, es lindo e interesante, y quieres que gane Saga, pues….na na, tendrás que esperar, hay que ver de quien es el corazoncito de Mu, y el de Shaka por supuesto!. Bueno, pues gracias por tu review y por las ganas que me echas, me da gusto y me inspira a seguir…Gracias! Nos leemos en el sig. cap…Bye!


	3. un primer paso

NOTA: Los personajes de Saint Seiya usados para esta historia así como la trama de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Aprendiendo A Amar"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 3: Un primer paso **

…..

……

…….

En la entrada del templo se vislumbró la figura de otro de los caballeros dorados, su larga y hermosa cabellera color lila se movía con la suave brisa del viento mientras avanzaba con calma hacia sus compañeros……

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo Aioria –expresó serenamente ante la mirada de asombro del caballero de Leo -¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Aioria guardó silencio por un momento, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y, con voz indiferente le respondió

-No tiene caso que lo diga…….

-No sé porqué te niegas a hablar de eso, que yo sepa no te he hecho nada de malo –respondió el pelimorado con un ligero tono de tristeza, como si le doliera que Aioria lo tratase así

-A veces eso no es necesario–dijo volteándose de nuevo hacia Saga quien los miraba aburrido

-Siempre te has comportado así conmigo, desde la primera vez que llegué al santuario me trataste como si fuera un extraño y jamás me diste la oportunidad de enseñarte quien soy en realidad

-¡No puede ser, ya vas a empezar de nuevo con esos sermones tuyos –cruzando los brazos- ¿es que no te cansas de siempre decir lo mismo?

-Solo trato de saber qué es lo que te hice para que me trates así –preguntó serio

Aioria nuevamente se quedó callado, parecía como incómodo con la situación ya que a cada pregunta que Mu le hacía contestaba con lo primero que le viniera a la mente ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque er muy impulsivo o…quizá por que no tenía la respuesta correcta…

-¿Sabes una cosa? –expresó ya fastidiado Aioria- ya me harté de estar hablando contigo, además esta conversación era entre Saga y yo

-¿Por qué siempre te comportas como si fueras un niño? Cuando ya no sabes que decir acudes a esa actitud, deberías aprender a ser maduro –respondió el pelimorado con cierto enojo

-¿Yo¿Comportarme como niño¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme como comportarme!

Saga se quedó solo mirando, la verdad era que no le importaba nada de lo que pasara entre esos dos, total, el no estaba involucrado así que no le afectaba, sin embargo comenzaba a hartarse de los dimes y diretes de sus compañeros y siempre era así, cuando se encontraban era raro que no discutieran, pero la noche ya había caído y había tenido un día difícil así que lo que menos quería era pasarse la noche oyéndolos pelear

-¡Ya fue suficiente! –Interrumpió de repente en tono recio- Lo que tengan que hablar háganlo en otra parte, de verdad no me interesan sus pleitos de amantes y mucho menos que hagan escenitas de amor aquí

Ambos caballeros se quedaron mirando a Saga, callados y sin saber que decir ante tal comentario.

-¿Amantes?... -pensó Mu por un instante mientras miraba de reojo al caballero de Leo- ¿Pero yo nunca……?

Por un instante el pelimorado se ruborizó al pensar en eso, no sabía por qué pero aquello no le pareció tan desagradable……

-¿Qué¿Amantes? jamás en mi vida! –expresó Leo con cierto desdén- Debes de estar loco si crees que Mu y yo somos…….eso. Nunca estaría con alguien como él, ni siquiera es humano, no creo que pueda sentir algo siquiera

Mu alzó la vista de repente, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se volvieron cristalinos en un segundo y poco faltó para que una lágrima saliera de ellos…..suspiró profundamente, no sabía que decir, en verdad le había afectado tal comentario lleno de crueldad por parte de su compañero.

-¡Te prohíbo que hables así Aioria! –intervino Saga ante la mirada incrédula del caballero de Leo –No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas

Mu lo observó, la mirada de Saga se había llenado de furia, su rostro estaba enfadado y sus manos cerradas como conteniendo su enojo, jamás lo había visto así, en realidad parecía otra persona pero no entendía el por qué de su repentina actitud

-Pues no creo que tu sepas más que yo –le respondió desafiante- ¿O acaso……tienes algo que decir?

-Aún tienes mucho que aprender Aioria –volviendo a su fría actitud- hay muchas otras maneras de sentir, no se necesita ser humano para saberlo, quizá esa sea la diferencia

Tanto Aioria como Mu se quedaron pensativos ante el comentario de Saga, quien iba a decir que alguien como él pudiera ser tan profundo y reflexivo….

-Trabajarán juntos, y esa es mi última palabra –dijo finalmente

-Pues ojalá no te arrepientas de lo que dices –dijo Aioria marchándose indignado

Saga miró a Mu, el caballero de cabellos lila se quedó parado enfrente de él, su semblante tímido y sereno conjugaba a la perfección con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que parecían agradecerle lo que había hecho hace unos instantes. Su mirada tierna y hermosa, tan llena de calidez…..algo en Saga surgió de repente

-Esa mirada... hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo igual

:_:Flashback:_

En alguna obscura habitación del templo de Atena…. Un joven de cabellos azules se encuentra recostado entre sábanas blancas de seda, su cuerpo cubierto hasta la cintura, es rodeado gentilmente por unos brazos finamente delineados, sus manos acarician con delicadeza la blanca espalda de su protector retirando en el acto parte del hermoso y fino cabello de color verde de su amante, sus ojos rosados lo miran con pasión mientras su acompañante le sonríe con dulzura……

-Pronto traeré a mi aprendiz –dice el peliverde- creo que ya es tiempo

-Si, tienes razón, los demás ya comenzaron a llegar –responde el otro acariciando el rostro de su amado

-Es necesario que Mu aprenda a convivir con ellos….solo espero que las cosas salgan bien…..

-Te noto preocupado¿Sucede algo Shión?

En ese momento el hombre de cabellos verdes se levantó del lecho, la sábana que lo cubría resbaló dejando ver así su extraordinaria anatomía, muy a pesar de que era de edad madura, su cuerpo seguía permaneciendo tan joven como en aquella ocasión de la última batalla sagrada. Ciertamente no era como todos, el provenía de una raza distinta a la humana y eso lo hacía especial, y mucho más para su joven amante.

El peliazul al observar que el semblante de su amado se tornaba serio, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Pasa algo malo? –le preguntó inocentemente

-Es solo que…..Mu es muy pequeño todavía y aún le falta mucho por aprender –contestó con cierto aire de tristeza

-Pero tu eres su maestro, quien mejor que tu para enseñarle la verdad de su origen

-Si, así es pero…..

-¿Pero qué? –cuestionó colocándose enfrente del peliverde y mirándolo a los ojos como buscando sinceridad. Sin embargo Shión tenía los ojos cerrados

-suspirando- Pero se que no me queda mucho tiempo

-No, no digas eso -lo abrazó con ternura- Aún tienes mucho que hacer aquí

-Lo presiento Saga, muy pronto las cosas cambiarán…. –mirándolo- para ti y para mi

-No se a qué te refieres con ese cambio pero –aferrándose a su pecho- se que tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos

El peliverde lo tomó por la cintura y, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo recargó su cabeza entre el cabello azul de su amante que era un poco más bajo de estatura que él. Su mirada tenía cierto aire de tristeza, de soledad, Saga se aferraba con ternura a él mientras sonreía levemente ante el contacto.

-Además, no tienes por qué preocuparte –mirándolo y tomando su rostro con sus manos- pase lo que pase te prometo que siempre cuidaré a tu aprendiz….

Shión sonrió en ese momento, sus ojos rosados se fijaron en los de su amado quien lo observaba con detenimiento. Pero entre su sonrisa se ocultaba un cierto aire de tristeza, Saga no lo notaba pero, en el fondo, Shión estaba preocupado por algo…..

-"Saga, mi amor……como deseo que mis visiones estén erróneas" –pensando

-Shión, ya te dije que no te preocupes, Mu estará bien, y nosotros también lo estaremos –expresó acercándose a su rostro y rozándolo con sus labios

En ese instante, Shión lo besó con delicadeza, sus labios se unieron a los de su amado en un tierno y profundo beso. Poco a poco lo fue empujando de nuevo hacia la cama hasta que Saga tropezó con el borde de la misma y cayó inevitablemente entre las sábanas de seda seguido del peliverde quien rápidamente se colocó encima de él y lo miró con ternura, los ojos de Shión irradiaban calidez y pasión, el peliazul se quedó hipnotizado ante la mirada tan fascinante de su amado.

-Te amo……. –dice el peliazul depositando un suave beso entre los labios de su amado

-Yo también te amo Saga……

Y acto seguido los dos amantes comienzan a besarse con pasión mientras sus manos se deslizan entre sus cuerpos.

:Fin del Flashback:

Saga se queda mirando a Mu, en cierto modo se parecía a Shión ya que, además de ser de la misma raza, también compartían cierto tipo de actitudes y sentimientos que fácilmente un humano no tendría y eso lo sabía por experiencia.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste Saga –expresó el pelilila con cierta pena

-Mañana deben presentarse en el templo de Sagitario –respondió en actitud indiferente mientras se retiraba a su templo –debemos trabajar cuanto antes.

-Si, está bien –dijo resignado.

Mu miró por última vez a Saga y suspirando comenzó a alejarse del lugar rumbo a su templo a descansar. Iba bajando los escalones y entonces escuchó que Saga le llamaba

-Mu…..

El caballero de Aries volteó instantáneamente hacia el peliazul

-Me encargaré de que Aioria se comporte, dime si no lo hace –y entró a su templo mientras que Mu asintió con la cabeza y siguió nuevamente su camino.

……

…

_:Al día siguiente:_

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte indicando el inicio de un nuevo día, esas mañana todo el santuario se había movilizado desde muy temprano puesto que las nuevas órdenes de Atena de trabajar por equipos debían comenzar cuanto antes.

En el templo de Aries los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de una pequeña ventana que daba al dormitorio del templo, en el su guardián yacía en sobre una especie de diván y sus ojos verdes comenzaba abrirse poco a poco.

Mu se levantó de su cama y se sentó al borde de esta, estaba algo cansado pues no había podido conciliar el sueño pensando en lo de la noche anterior…..

-"No me interesan sus pleitos de amantes" –pensaba- "Amantes, amantes..."

Esas palabritas rondaba la mente de Mu desde ayer, jamás se le había ocurrido semejante cosa, amantes….y mucho menos con Aioria puesto que nunca podría siquiera hablarse sin llegar a un pleito…..sin embargo, había algo dentro de todo ese asunto que no le parecía tan malo

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? –expresó en voz baja mientras se asomaba por la ventana- Aioria y yo…amantes…..¿podría ser que….?

Mu cerró los ojos un momento, el viento soplaba ligeramente en su rostro y pensaba, pensaba y pensaba, mas no lograba esclarecer su mente.

-No…no lo creo –suspirando resignado y con cierta tristeza- después de todo Aioria lo dijo….jamás estaría con alguien como yo…..

Por un instante sintió ganas de llorar, le dolía que Aioria lo tratase de ese modo, y ahora debían trabajar juntos……pero a pesar de todo no lograba olvidarse de lo sucedido ayer…..

-bueno, creo que debo ir ya o se me hará tarde –se dijo mientras iba cambiarse de ropas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Mu estaba ya listo y en camino rumbo al templo de Sagitario, iba pasando en ese momento por el templo de Virgo y pensó

-mmmm, Shaka ya debe haberse ido, sin embargo siento que aún sigue aquí.

El pelilila se asomó al templo pero no lo encontró ahí, siguió camino rumbo a la salida de este y fue cuando lo vio, sentado junto a una de las columnas y en actitud serena, pero pudo sentir que a su amigo le pasaba algo, estaba triste….

-Shaka ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido desde hace rato –le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Ah, Mu –reaccionando de sorpresa- No, yo estaba meditando un poco antes de ir

-No me engañas Shaka, algo te ocurre, pudo sentirlo

-No es nada, no te preocupes –respondiendo con amabilidad

-Estás triste ¿no es así, algo te está causando ese malestar

El rubio miró a su amigo, la verdad era que no podía ocultarle nada, ambos eran parecidos en ese aspecto, podían ver más allá de los ojos de los demás y sentir en sus corazones cuando algo no estaba bien.

-Sabes que puedes decírmelo, confía en mi –le dijo el caballero de Aries esbozando esa típica sonrisa llena de calidez que lo distinguía

Shaka suspiró profundamente, levantó la mirada hacia el hermoso cielo azul, abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando ver una de las más tristes miradas

-Estoy enamorado Mu….. –dijo el rubio sonriendo ligeramente

-¿De verdad? –expresando con alegría- bueno eso está muy bien, digo, creo que si. Pero dime ¿De quién estás enamorado?

-Ah..yo…nn…no lo conoces –titubeando- es alguien a quien conocí en el pueblo

-Ah, ya veo. Pero entonces ¿Por qué estás así¿Acaso no estás contento? –cuestionó Mu emocionado ante la noticia de su amigo

-Es solo que –suspirando- cuando amas a alguien hay veces que no puedes lidiar con el sentimiento que te provoca y eso es lo más difícil….

Mu observó a su amigo, realmente se veía triste y deprimido, y no le gustaba verlo así, lo apreciaba mucho y quería que estuviera bien. Quería ayudarlo con sus confusiones pero, por desgracia, eso era terreno nuevo para él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Mu? –cuestionó el rubio

-Si claro, dime…..

-Tu….-volteándose hacia su amigo y preguntando con firmeza- ¿Estarías con alguien que es considerado vil y traicionero por los demás y que ha hecho mucho daño al mundo, pero es alguien a quien amas profundamente con todo tu corazón?

Mu se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decirle, pero pudo sentir cierto dolor en sus palabras y sus ojos denotaban sinceridad

-Yo….no sabría que decirte Shaka……nunca he amado a alguien –melancólico- pero creo que sería lindo y que si amas a alguien con todo tu corazón no debe importarte lo demás –respondió finalmente con una sonrisa de soñador

-Bueno, sabes, amar no es tan lindo como parece…

_:Flashback:_

-Te amo….. –le dijo el rubio sonrojándose levemente

Kanon sonrió maliciosamente y tomándolo por la espalda lo atrajo suavemente hacia él para besar su desnudo pecho mientras el virginiano se aferraba a él poniendo sus manos en su cuello y dejándose hacer…….cayendo enseguida en un éxtasis de emociones

De improvisto Kanon se separó de su adorado rubio sin dejar de mirarlo de manera maliciosa, se levantó de la silla junto con Shaka quien no dejaba de abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Ahora viene lo mejor….-expresó el peliazul tomando por la cintura a su adorado caballero y lo dirigía de espaldas hacia la cama que estaba en la esquina.

En el trayecto lo iba cubriendo de apasionados besos por todo su cuerpo, sus manos se movían en todas direcciones y, mediante una maniobra un poco brusca, Kanon tiró a su amante sobre la cama y se colocó encima de este.

-Kanon….yo….. -titubeó el hermoso rubio al tener tan cerca de si a Kanon lo que provocó que sus mejillas se pusieran totalmente rojas debido al calor corporal que iba en aumento

Acto seguido el peliazul bajó su mano hasta el vientre de su amante y deslizándola con suavidad por toda esa área logró colarla entre el resto de túnica que quedaba en su cuerpo. Shaka gimió ligeramente al sentir tan sensible tacto en su cuerpo, seguido de otros más intensos conforme la mano de Kanon bajaba hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su miembro, el cual comenzó a masajear con movimientos lentos pero profundos.

Shaka se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas que se encontraban debajo de él, los movimientos que Kanon realizaba en una de sus partes más sensibles eran demasiado para alguien como él en el sentido de que jamás había experimentado algo como eso…..su cuerpo seguía tensado y sus gemidos iban en aumento conforme se acercaba el momento de mayor éxtasis. Kanon se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar y de repente volvió sus movimientos desesperadamente lentos lo que hizo que Shaka abriera sus ojos para averiguar el porqué del repentino cambio……

-Te gusta esto ¿no? –inquirió traviesamente mientras besaba casi imperceptiblemente los labios abiertos de su amado

-ahhhh….Ka…non…… -dijo casi sin aliento ante la desesperación que le causaba

-No, todavía no es tiempo…..tengo otros planes para ti –sonriendo deseoso

En ese momento Kanon quitó su mano del erecto y brillante miembro de su amante para retirar con ella el resto de las ropas que aún cubrían al rubio quedando así totalmente desnudo ante los ojos de un lujurioso Kanon quien lo observaba de pies a cabeza brindando uno que otro beso en su cuerpo.

El rubio estaba más que rojo, no solo era por lo acontecido hace unos momentos sino por que sintió un poco de vergüenza al sentirse desnudo y con su amante mirándolo, eso realmente lo cohibía, y más al no saber que era lo que tenía planeado, tratándose de Kanon cualquier cosa podía suceder en ese momento

-No te preocupes mi querido caballerito –besándolo en el cuello- esto va a gustarte más….

Entonces tomó a Shaka por la cintura y, ayudándolo a sentarse, lo recargó en la pared de manera que Shaka quedara sentado con las piernas semiflexionadas y de vista a Kanon, después tomó sus piernas y lentamente las fue abriendo para dejar totalmente a su control aquella sensible zona que anteriormente había trabajado con sus manos.

Kanon se colocó de cuclillas entre el suelo y la cama de tal manera que su cabeza quedara a la altura de su objeto del deseo, una vez allí sonrió a un nervioso Shaka e introdujo en su boca el delicado miembro de su amante quien al instante arqueó su espalda al sentir que se derretía en la boca de su amado.

El peliazul lamía gustosamente aquel sensual bocado, su lengua recorría enteramente cada parte del miembro, desde la base hasta la punta mientras que el rubio gemía de placer al no poder contener la sensación de fuego que lo recorría, sudando a cada instante mientras sus ojos cerrados lo hacían experimentar más intensamente aquella sensación

Kanon lo observaba de reojo, le gustaba ver como su adorado, y tímido en principio, caballero se regocijaba al contacto. Por un momento cambió de estrategia y solo brindaba pequeños besos en algunas zonas de aquella por demás sensible parte del cuerpo. El rubio parecía caer en la desesperación por el cambio de ritmo que su amante imponía, pero aún así estaba al borde del éxtasis,

Súbitamente el peliazul volvió a cambiar de estrategia y ahora comenzó a succionar con fuerza provocando que el rubio colocara sus manos en la cabeza de su amante para aferrarse a su cabello mientras gemía deliciosamente ante el magnífico trabajo que sin duda realizaba Kanon.

-Ahhhh…mmm…más…por…favor –suspiraba sin aliento el rubio quien estaba a punto de culminar, su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas calientes lo delataban sin remedio.

Pero una vez más Kanon paró de repente su labor, alzó su cabeza y observó la cara de frustración que su adorado rubio ponía al sentirse tan cerca y no poder acabar.

-¿Por..qué hiciste eso? –dijo Shaka respirando de prisa ante la falta de aire

-Ya te dije que aún no era tiempo….. –mirándolo sensualmente- además, te he dicho que me fascina cuando te sonrojas de ese modo –y se acercó para besarlo en los labios

El peliazul dejó que su amante se calmara un poco y que recuperara el aliento, después de todo no quería que acabara así puesto que estaba a punto de desmayarse y aún faltaba mucho por hacer……

Una vez que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizó, con ayuda de su adorado chico de cabello azul se recostó nuevamente en la cama mientras que Kanon comenzó a quitarse la última prenda de ropa que cubría su perfecta anatomía.

-Bien, ahora si sentirás placer de verdad –expuso Kanon ante un nervioso y tímido Shaka que no dejaba de observarlo

Kanon se colocó encima de su adorado enlazando sus piernas con las de él y comenzando a besar de manera apasionada su cuello. Sus erectos miembros rozaban desesperadamente el uno con el otro en pos de acción. Acto seguido Kanon tomó por las muñecas a Shaka y lo aprisionó contra la cama para comenzar a lamer el pecho del rubio con delicadeza.

En un instante la habitación se llenó de nuevo de gemidos y suspiros ahogados de deseo y placer que se fundían en los cuerpos empapados de los dos amantes…

Shaka sintió de nuevo aquel fuego que lo recorría por todo su cuerpo mientras Kanon aumentaba de ritmo sus caricias que iban al compás de su cadera rozando el vientre de su dulce rubio…..

Y de repente, sin previo aviso para el rubio, Kanon introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada ansiosa de su amado provocando que Shaka se quejara dolorosamente ante la invasión….

-Si…se que…duele un poco –besándole el cuello- pero es solo un pequeño precio que pagar…… -y rio ligeramente

Pero para el rubio eso era demasiado, lo anterior había sido parte del juego que le gustaba de Kanon sin embargo comenzó a sentirse incómodo debido al trato tan brusco de su amante, el dolor aumentaba y ya no se sintió a gusto, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y ahora su deseo iba desapareciendo.

-Ahhh…Kanon…espera…. –tratando de zafarse del yugo del peliazul

-Solo un poco más…… -continuando con la invasión al tiempo que su excitación crecía

-No…..no quiero hacer esto….. –suplicó el rubio que se zafó de las manos de Kanon

-No te hagas del rogar……se que te agrada esto –le dijo mientras aumentaba su labor y Shaka nuevamente se quejó dolorosamente sin embargo, y mediante un gran esfuerzo de su parte, logró detener al peliazul

-¡No!... –aventando a Kanon hacia atrás para librarse de su opresión- Te dije que no quería……

El peliazul se quedó mirándolo furioso, si había algo que no le gustaba era que lo dejaran a medias en tales asuntos

-¿Qué rayos te sucede! –exasperado- ¿Acaso ya no quieres seguir con esto?

-No…no es eso pero……

-¿Pero qué? -Viendo que el rubio se quedó callado un momento- ¡Al menos di algo!

-Yo, lo siento Kanon pero….aún no estoy listo –dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse aún con cierta pena

-¡Maldición Shaka! –tomando una de las sábanas y envolviendo su desnudez en ella- ¡Creí que eras diferente de los demás caballeros! Pero ahora veo que no, sigues siendo tan puritano como ellos

-Kanon….-viendo que éste le daba la espalda- no es nada contra ti, en serio, soy yo el que necesita tiempo –le dijo mientras iba junto a él pero el peliazul ni lo volteó a ver

-¿En serio, no me digas…… -sentándose junto a la ventana- pues cuando lo estés entonces si avísame –expresó con cierta ironía

-Por favor Kanon, no me trates así –le dijo el rubio quien fue hasta su amado, trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro pero el otro renuente se quitó de inmediato

-Lo mejor será que ya te vayas, ve a jugar a la "casita" con tus patéticos amigos, eso te queda muy bien ….. –expresó mientras abría la puerta de la entrada

Shaka no contestó nada, solo se limitó a seguir avanzando hasta la puerta con la mirada baja, y una vez allí miró a Kanon muy a pesar de que el otro lo evitaba y en un tono de arrepentimiento y sinceridad dijo

-Te amo…..en verdad lo siento así……

Pero Kanon no se inmutó ante tal confesión y cerró la puerta de su cabaña…….

_:Fin del Flashback:_

Shaka se había quedado en silencio por un momento, quizá recordando, quizá reflexionando en lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento. Su compañero de Aries solo se limitaba a observarlo con detenimiento, sus actitudes, sus gestos, más allá de que podía ver que en el corazón de su amigo había mucha tristeza también vio que algo en él había cambiado, algo en su forma de sentir era diferente, era más intensa que tiempo antes cuando aún estaban peleando por la batalla de las doce casa……….

-Me gustaría mucho saber qué se siente….. –expresó de súbito el pelilila mientras Shaka se volteaba hacia su amigo

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó curioso

-Pues……a enamorarse, amar –sonriendo ligeramente- sentirse dichoso de tener a alguien a tu lado……no se, todo eso.

-Pero sabes, amar duele, y más cuando estás profundamente enamorado de alguien que quizá no sea para ti….. –contestó con cierta tristeza

-Aún así ¿No crees que vale la pena arriesgarse? –y sonrió

El rubio sonrió de igual manera, su amigo Mu siempre sabía como hacerlo sentir bien aún cuando no necesitaba decirle con exactitud las cosas que le sucedían.

-Si es cierto, pero ahora debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde –dijo mientras se levantaba de los escalones de su templo seguido por Mu –Por cierto….¿Aún trabajarás con Aioria?

-Eh, si, si –sonrojándose levemente y de manera inconsciente al recordar que pronto se vería con Aioria, pero no pudo evitar ser visto por su amigo virginiano

-¿Y de cuando acá te sonrojas cuando hablo de Aioria? –preguntó con una pequeña gran sonrisa en su rostro ante lo apenado de su amigo

-¿Y..yo¿sonrojarme? –titubeando y ocultando su rostro- No..no….es solo que hace un poco de calor ¿no crees?

-Aha, si claro…..

-Bueno, pues mejor vamos ya que se nos hará tarde –dijo al tiempo que se marchaba rumbo al templo de sagitario

-Aquí hay algo raro…-pensó el rubio mientras sonreía de solo pensar que su mejor amigo estuviera sintiendo algo que anhelaba, bueno, al menos eso creí ya que sonrojarse no era algo que su amigo hiciera muy a menudo y mucho menos tratándose de Aioria…… -¿Podrá ser posible que a Mu le esté empezando a gustar Aioria? Mmm, quizá no sea tan mala idea… -pensó al tiempo que alcanzaba a su amigo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado no muy lejos de allí, el guardián de la casa de Acuario se encontraba junto a la entrada de su templo, en pocos minutos su compañero de equipo, Saga de Géminis, llegaría para comenzar con su reunión. Estaba colocándose el casco de su armadura cuando de repente sintió que unas cálidas manos lo tomaba por la cintura…..

-¡Buenos días mi amor! –le susurró al oído

En ese momento Camus se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, aquella tierna mirada que lo cubría enteramente sin duda era algo maravilloso pero el caballero de acuario volvió a darle la espalda a su visitante….

-Oye, se que te gusta hacerte el difícil pero…… -recogiendo un poco el largo cabello en tonalidades azules que le cubría el cuello- no podrás resistirte ante mi –y lo besó con ternura

-Milo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó finalmente con cierta indiferencia

-Solo vine a darte los buenos días –le respondió mientras lo rodeaba por detrás pero Camus se soltó enseguida ocasionando que Milo se quedara serio ante la acción- ¿Qué sucede Camus¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo?

Pero el caballero de acuario no contestó y siguió colocándose su casco.

-¿Hice algo malo? –preguntó de nuevo el peliazul

-Ya deberías estar con tu equipo, es tarde

Milo se acercó lentamente a su amado, se colocó enfrente de él y lo rodeó por la cintura al tiempo que sus rostros se acercaban y sus cuerpos inconscientemente se atraían el uno al otro, Camus cerró sus ojos al momento del contacto….

-No me gusta que estemos enojados mi amor –sonriéndole tiernamente- perdona si hice algo que te molestara –y lo besó delicadamente

-Milo, yo……-respondió titubeante Camus

La verdad era que jamás se había podido resistir ante los encantos de su novio, siempre tenía alguna manera de hacerlo caer en sus redes aún cuando estuviera muy enojado con él

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué estas molesto? –preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Es que tú….-zafándose un poco de los brazos de Milo- nunca te interesas en nosotros –dijo con renuencia

-Pero Camus, tu eres lo más importante para mi, no se por qué dices eso –acercándosele de nuevo

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –molesto- pero veo que se te olvidan las cosas muy seguido

-A ver, a ver –colocando una mano en su cintura y rascándose la cabeza- vas a tener que explicarme porque de verdad no tengo ni idea de qué me hablas

-¿Lo ves? Si de verdad te importara lo entenderías –cruzándose de brazos cual niño chiquito haciendo berrinches

-Camus, amor –abrazándolo con ternura sin dejar de reír ante la actitud de su novio- tu sabes que soy un torpe de primera y necesito que me expliquen las cosas jaja

-Pues si, eres un torpe

-Pero un torpe al que quieres mucho –besándolo suavemente en los labios haciendo que Camus se sonrojara

El caballero de Acuario se dejó acariciar por el peliazul mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, le gustaba estar con él, compartir, etc… ya llevaban tiempo con su relación y ni las duras batallas que habían tenido que pasar los había separado siquiera un poco, en verdad se amaban aunque a veces Camus no lo demostrara tan frecuentemente como su adorado peliazul, a decir verdad esta era una de las pocas veces que se portaba serio y sin hacer bromas y esos momentos eran los que más apreciaba el guardián de la onceava casa

-Es que, no se, pareciera que ahora que estamos todos de nuevo estás más interesado en divertirte que en nuestra relación –dijo finalmente acuario

-Oye oye, -tomándolo por el rostro- el que me guste divertirme no quiere decir que no esté a gusto contigo, y eso es algo que sabes de sobra. Ahora…¿Me perdonas? –poniendo carita de yo no fui

Pero más tardó Milo en disculparse que lo que tardó Camus en abalanzársele con pasión para besarlo amorosamente, sin duda alguna el caballero de escorpión estaba ya perdonado…..

_Continuará…………._

* * *

Hi! Como les va, espero que muy bien…Uf! Ahora si que me salió larguito el cap. pero de verdad tenía que poner lo de Kanon y Shaka (hermanita, ahí tienes tu petición cumplida!) espero haberlo hecho bien, es que en esto del yaoi soy una novata y pues luego escribo cosas que ni al caso pero bueno, ya ustedes mi dirán que tal…

En verdad agradezco sus reviews, me da gusto recibirlos y que me digan que onda con el fic, si les gusta, que no les gusta, etc…. Les juro que los tomo mucho en cuenta, Gracias!

Bueno, me despido y nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo, mas o menos estaré actualizando cada mes pero es que el trabajo me tiene hiper ocupada, je, pero siempre encuentro un momentito de tiempo pa escribir, ññ

Bye! Espero sus reviews! Gracias!

**Respuestas Reviews:**

**_Shingryu Inazuma_**: Hola, me da mucho gusto que hayas leido mi fic, tu sabes, el intento se hace, pero bueno, pues si pobre de Mu, es que se pasa de bueno pero ya verás que la vida le tiene preparado algo lindo, je je,y de Ikki…pues así es la vida, da muchas vueltas……gracias por tu apoyo! Espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí, Bye!

**_Kainekito: _**Saluditos! ) jeje, gracias por decir que era buen capitulo, me halagas, y si solo Kanon puede ser así con su..em…¿pareja? mmm ya lo verás…ahhh, Kanon tiene una sensualidad única, y si vieras en este cap! uy! hasta roja me puse jeje, pero bueno, ojalá lo leas, lo escribí pensando en tu review y pues haber que tal me quedó. Y con respecto a Saga y Mu, mmmmm tanto así como que señales de atracción pues te diré, más que nada hay otra cosa detrás de todo eso y creo que en este cap. se puede vislumbrar algo, y en relación con Aioria, je, espera y verás….. Ikki, si claro que estará presente, aún no se si será para bien o para mal pero pondrá su granito de arena al fic.! Y concuerdo contigo, los gemelos son estupendos y me gusta las parejas que hacen con Mu y Shaka pero hay que ponerle sabor a la vida que no? ),Bueno, pues de verad agradezco tu review y gracias por las porras que me hechas, espero verte de nuevo y ojalá te guste el sig. cap. nos vemos, Bye!

**_Musha: _**Hello, je, buen nick! Si, Shaka y Mu, pareja…..muajaja, todo es posible en este fic!...Ahhhh, el carnerito es lindo lindo de verdad y creeme que yo tambien quiero que lo traten bien, verás que quien lo ame en serio será su pareja perfecta, no te preocupes, solo lo voy a hacer sufrir un poco, jeje…Y bueno, eso de que Ikki no merece ser pareja de Shaka, quizá tengas razón, verás en la historia (más adelante) razones a favor y en contra de esa idea,….bueno, gracias por leer el fic. Te lo agradezco en serio, nos vemos luego, bye!

**_La Dama Arual_** : Hey Hola! Bueno, eh…gracias por lo de que te gustó el fic, espero que aún sigas por aquí leyendo ) y ojalá te guste este cap, a ver que te parece, Gracias! Bye!


	4. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso

NOTA: Los personajes de Saint Seiya usados para esta historia así como la trama de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Aprendiendo A Amar"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 4: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso**

Ya en el templo de Sagitario, Mu esperaba pacientemente (o impacientemente) el arribo de su compañero Aioria. Hacia ya más de media hora que lo estaba esperando y no había ninguna señal de que pronto llegaría……

Sin embargo, de repente escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa del noveno signo y se aproximaba a la pequeña sala en la que se encontraba…..

-Aioria…… -clamó levemente el pelimorado al ver que el apuesto caballero de Leo hacía su entrada

Leo lo miró con indiferencia y se dirigió a una de las sillas del lugar, totalmente opuesto al sitio en donde se encontraba Mu, se sentó y cruzó los brazos sin decir una sola palabra…..

-Creí que no ibas a venir –dijo Mu con cierta alegría en su respuesta- pero me alegra que……

-No te emociones Mu…-interrumpiendo groseramente- no estoy aquí por gusto….

El pelimorado se quedó serio y un poco triste ante la respuesta, no sabía porqué se sentía de esa manera cuando su compañero le hablaba así, quizá es que se sentía un poco decepcionado, quizá pensó que las cosas iba a ser diferentes pero…no fue así….

-Bueno…hay que empezar con lo que nos pidió Saga. –expresó con cierto aire de tristeza- esto es lo que hay que descrifrar…

-Qué remedio… -tomando el pergamino que le pasó Aries

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno había dicho nada, solo se habían limitado a sus tareas, sin embargo Mu no dejaba de mirar a Aioria, en realidad le parecía ¿apuesto, nunca se había fijado en los hermosos ojos verdes que poseía y ese perfil……en verdad era bastante atractivo….. Mu estaba completamente distraído observando a su compañero e inconscientemente sonrió levemente….pero en ese momento Aioria levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado…lo cual puso al pelilila un tanto nervioso y sonrojado por lo que bajó la vista rápidamente.

-¿Algún problema? –exclamó Aioria con tono de despecho

-No..no….solo…..olvídalo –le dijo tímidamente

-Ya terminé este pergamino…¿Y ahora qué?

-Pu..es…ahora –buscando entre los papeles de la mesa mientras Aioria lo veía impaciente- debes traducir este……

-¿Y esto es lo que haremos todos los días? Sinceramente me parece aburrido…..

-Debemos seguir las órdenes de Atena, ella lo pidió así –le respondió con tranquilidad y serenidad

-Otra vez con tus sermones….-poniendo su mano en la cabeza- que si Atena esto, que si Atena lo otro…..¿de verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Solo estoy dándote las razones del porqué trabajamos…pero tu siempre lo tomas todo a juego –visiblemente molesto- nunca tomas nada en serio, quizá deberías empezar a comportarte como el caballero dorado que eres

-¿Lo ves? Nuevamente con tus discursos de "los caballeros de Atena", de verdad que ya es bastante ¿no crees? soy caballero pero también tengo vida…..–levantándose de la mesa con cierta molestia

-¿A dónde vas?

-A divertirme…..afortunadamente tengo a alguien con quien hacerlo –dice mirando a Mu a los ojos provocando que ése le desviara la mirada –pero eso es algo que no entenderías….después de todo no eres como nosotros

Y Aioria se va del templo dejando a Mu solo y con cierto vacío en si mismo. Camina lentamente hacia uno de los escalones del templo y se acomoda sobre ellos, pensando, cabizbajo, triste……

-Aioria…..¿Por qué me pasa esto contigo¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?...No puedo sacarte de mi mente…ni de mi vida, aún cuando me duele cómo me tratas….. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? –alzando la vista al cielo- ojalá tuviera la respuesta……

…….

…….

………

Nuevamente la tarde cayó y con ella el maravilloso sol que alumbraba el santuario para dar paso a una hermosa noche llena de estrellas…..Mu ya se encontraba en su templo desde hacía rato, había terminado con el "trabajo" el mismo y se dispuso a regresar a sus aposentos para meditar y tratar de entender la situación que lo agobiaba…..y sintió que una presencia amigable se adentraba a su templo….

-¡Aldebarán!...amigo…. –sonrió ligeramente

-Mu ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –adentrándose lentamente hacia donde estaba el pelilila

-Solo una corazonada……

-Veo que has estado meditando…..mmmmmm supongo que algo te preocupa ¿No es así?

-No…bueno, tal vez hay algo que me tiene agobiado pero….nada serio

-Supe lo que pasó con Aioria esta tarde

-¿Y cómo lo supiste? –preguntó inquieto

-Afrodita me lo dijo, ya ves que es bastante hábil para enterarse de cualquier cosa en este santuario, jeje, pero bueno, ahora veo que es cierto.

-Si…..creo que las cosas no van bien entre nosotros –dice sentándose junto a Aldebarán- siempre estamos peleando y, para serte sincero no se cual es el motivo de nuestras diferencias….

Mu suspiró profundamente, en sus ojos se veía confusión, tristeza, dolor….pero tenían un brillo especial y Aldebarán lo sabía…..

-¿Te gusta Aioria no es así? –preguntó de improviso Tauro

El pelimorado se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta, su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa y sintió que un leve calor se le subía a las mejillas….No sabía que decir, ni siguiera pudo voltear a verlo mientras este se reía ante la situación de ver cómo su amigo se sonrojaba por alguien, cosa que en mucho tiempo jamás había presenciado…..

-Yo….no…eso no..es cierto..je je –riendo nerviosamente

-Ja ja¡No me engañas amigo, tu rostro te delató….

-Aaa…aldebarán yo….. –seguía titubeando y sin saber que decir

-Bah! No te preocupes Mu, no es nada malo, creeme….

En realidad Mu no sabía si le gustaba o no Aioria pero lo que si sabía era que desde hace unos cuantos días ya no le era indiferente el asunto, y las palabras que pronunció Saga la noche anterior le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago…"Amantes"….no conocía muy bien el significado de la palabra sin embargo le agradaba la idea y más cuando comenzó a fijarse que Aioria era bastante, bastante atractivo.

…….

…….

……..

_Mientras tanto….en otra parte no lejana de ahí…….._

Toc toc, un leve golpeteo se escuchó en aquella puerta de madera, seguramente hay alguien dentro de la cabaña pues hay un fuego encendido….Un joven alto de cabello azul abre lentamente la puerta y mira con indiferencia a su visitante….

-¿Qué haces aquí Shaka, te dije que no quería verte…. –cerrando la puerta

-Espera… -poniendo su mano en la puerta evitando que se cerrara- quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué vienes a decirme? Realmente no me interesa.

-Se que no fue el mejor modo de reaccionar, lo se…y lo siento….. –mirándolo con sinceridad pero Kanon no le hizo caso

-¿Y?...

-Kanon, por favor….. no quiero estar sin ti……

-Pues ayer no parecía eso….

Shaka se acercó más al peliazul quien seguía indiferente ante el rubio, entonces lo abrazó y le dio un delicado beso en los labios pero seguía sin reaccionar.

-No se que más puedo decirte pero….se que no vale la pena que estemos enojados por algo así…..Te amo –dijo con ternura

En ese momento el peliazul cambió su semblante serio por una ligera sonrisa maliciosa que lo hacía ver bastante atractivo y sensual, tomó entonces al rubio por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si para quedar frente a frente y poder sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios…..

-Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo… -le dijo Kanon mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza

-Estoy listo…para lo que sea… -respondió titubeando y no muy seguro de si mismo sin embargo no quería perder a su amado….

-Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder……..mi querido caballerito

Shaka respiró profundamente y aferrándose al cuello del peliazul cerró los ojos mientras éste le brindaba suaves y delicadas caricias. Ahora las cosas comenzaban distinto, no era el mismo amante atrabancado y rudo que había sido anoche, no, esta vez, cuidaba de no lastimarlo y de hacer las cosas paso a paso, sin lugar a dudas algo le había pasado pues no era el Kanon salvaje que conocía…..aunque ese cambio le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho pues asi soñaba que serían las cosa una vez que estuviese con la persona que amaba, alguien que lo tratara cariñosamente y que lo respetara…..

-No se que te haya pasado pero –susurrándole al oído a su amante- me agrada como eres ahora…

-No hay que hablar ahora, ya habrá tiempo después…….

Y así lo jaló dentro de la cabaña cuya puerta se cerró detrás de ellos dejado a los amantes solos para ser uno mismo………

…….

…….

……

_De regreso al templo de Aries……._Aldebarán y Mu seguían con su "amena" charla acerca de los sentimientos del pelimorado hacia Aioria, si embargo aún no lograba que lo aceptara, los ratones literalmente le habían comido la lengua y no había pronunciado una sola palabra completa en lo que iba de la noche.

-Mu, amigo, no tienes nada de qué apenarte, es natural lo que te sucede –decía Tauro mientras que no paraba de reir alegremente- ¿Y bien? ya vas a decir algo por fin

-Aldebarán….-respirando tranquilo y serenándose- no se porqué dices eso….es totalmente ilógico

-No creo que sea tan "ilógico" como dices. Verás Mu, cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo con alguien es natural que estas cosas pasen, mira a Camus y Milo por ejemplo

-¿Y ellos que tiene que ver?

-Pues que ahora están juntos, se aman y son felices –sonriendo ante la cara de confusión de Mu- eso pasó porque se gustaron desde siempre

-Pero yo…aún no he dicho que Aioria…me…guste –dijo con timidez

-Je je, pero lo sabes, y eso es más que suficiente ¿Tengo razón?

-Yo…..-titubeando de nuevo- no lo sé…jamás me he enamorado de alguien, entonces ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-Amigo, esas cosas solo se sienten, no hay explicación lógica para eso

-Eso es precisamente lo que me confunde…..no se qué es lo que siento….. –suspirando y levantándose de la escalinata y sonriendo- cuando lo veo siento que algo me recorre el cuerpo, no se, como un cosquilleo y, apenas y me mira me sonrojo….

-mmmmm, querido amigo….estás enamorado –dirigiéndose hacia el carnero

-¿Enamorado?...ahhhhhh, jamás me lo esperé…pero, debo aceptar que se siente muy bien –pensaba Mu mirando las estrellas y esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Lo ves? No es tan malo como parecía, al contrario, es de las mejores cosas de la vida

-¿Hablan de mi cierto? –interrumpió en seguida una voz que se aproximaba- ¡claro! Ya sabía que soy de lo mejor de este mundo……

Aldebarán y Mu voltearon detrás de ellos y se toparon con que un amigo suyo había venido de visita….

-¡Milo! Siempre tan oportuno ¿verdad? –expresó Aldebarán en tono bromista

-Ja, saben que me gusta ser el anfitrión….. –respondió el peliazul que venía bien acompañado de Camus a quien traía tomado de la mano

-¡vaya vaya! Por lo visto no han estado perdiendo el tiempo j eje..eh Milo –bromeó Tauro mientras Camus se soltaba de milo

-Bueno, eso es algo muy personal amigo, jamás te lo diría –y se acercó nuevamente a Camus para abrazarlo por la espalda y sujetarlo de nuevo aun cuando éste se resistía logrando safarze de nuevo –¿Y…de qué estaban hablando? Digo, si se puede saber…..

Aldebarán estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta cuando Mu se le adelantó

-De nada….solo..estabamos observando las estrellas…. –dijo nervioso

-Aha, si…….mmmmm ¿Hay algo que no nos quieren decir cierto?

-Milo, no seas entrometido –clamó Camus

-Je je, no pasa nada Milo, solo que Mu está…bueno….el…. está enamorado –dijo finalmente

-¿En serio¡Eso es genial! -Entonces Milo se abalanzó contra Mu para darle un gran abrazo y besarlo fervientemente en las mejillas con gran alegría mientras que Camus lo veía celosamente- ¡Bienvenido al club Mu! Ojalá que tu estancia sea duradera jaja –prosiguió el peliazul dándole un último abrazo que casi lo ahoga

-Eh..Gra…gracias Milo pero yo…no se todavía –acomodándose el cabello y recuperado el aliento

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…por cierto¿Quién es el afortunado¿Aioria?

El pelimorado se quedó mudo ante el comentario de Milo¿Cómo rayos era que Milo lo sabía, ante eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo mientras bajaba la cabeza para tratar de ocultarse

-¿Cómo sabías que era él? –preguntó Aldebarán curioso

-Ah, bueno, pues es que era obvio, no han oído de ese dicho que dice "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

Aldebarán miró a Mu quien estaba más rojo que un tomate y solo asintió con la cabeza pues lo que decía Milo era muy, muy cierto.

-¿En verdad quieres a Aioria? –preguntó Camus al tímido carnero mientras se le acercaba

-(suspirando) Creo que si….al menos no me es indiferente….

-Mu…debo decirte que quizá no es buena idea –replicó el francés en tono serio

-Ay Camus no seas aguafiestas, es la primera vez que se enamora, déjalo que lo disfrute

-Por si no te acuerdas Milo, Aioria tiene pareja –diciendo esto último en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que Mu escuchara

-Oh…vaya…yo no lo sabía –dijo algo decepcionado. Su semblante se volvió levemente triste y sentía que parte de su mundo se le venía encima

-¿Llamas pareja a "esa cosa" que se hace llamar Scylla, por favor Camus cualquiera es mejor que eso, hasta Aldebarán es mejor partido….je je –mirando de reojo a Tauro quien puso cara de inconformidad- Además no debiste habérselo dicho, todo iba bien hasta que…..

-Pero creo que debía saberlo –dirigiéndose al pelilila- no lo hice con alevosía Mu, es solo que no quería que te lastimaran

-No, no te preocupes Camus, lo entiendo –levemente triste pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- no lo sabía pero…así es mejor, en serio

-¿Por qué¿Acaso te estás dando por vencido? Amigo, tú no eres así

-No Aldebarán, pero era poco probable que algo pasara entre nosotros, no somos compatibles en carácter…es más, me odia y, creo que jamás lograríamos llevarnos bien, si como compañeros es difícil…no creo que como pareja hubiera sido más fácil.

Sus compañeros notaron cierta tristeza en las palabras de Mu, se le veía decepcionado y melancólico, por un momento se su ilusión era muy latente y probable puesto que ya lo había aceptado, sin embargo ahora estaba algo más que triste y poco faltó para que una pequeña lágrima rodara pos su mejilla.

-Mu, no te preocupes, no creo que dure mucho con ese "disque" general marino, aunque de general tiene lo que yo de astronauta…ja ja..

-Si, no te desanimes amigo

-Les agradezco que se preocupen pero, ya les dije que no hay problema…ahhhhh, ya lo superaré, créanme

-Mereces más que eso Mu –dijo de súbito Camus sonriendo ligeramente a su amigo, no es que fueran los grandes amigos pero en el poco tiempo que convivían había logrado tenerle respeto.

-Si, es cierto, mi Camus sabe lo que es bueno, por algo me tiene a mi –dice Milo sonriendo mientras se voltea y le da un beso apasionado a su novio quien al principio se resistió pero finalmente cedió ante su amado hasta que comenzaron a irse abrazados rumbo a sus respectivos templos

-Ja ja, nos veremos mañana Mu, descansa

-Hasta luego Aldebarán…..

Y Mu se metió a su templo mientras dos gotas cristalinas caían de su rostro……

…..

…….

…….

Eran ya cerca de las 2 de la mañana, todo el santuario permanecía tranquilo y sereno, a lo lejos, un muchacho venía caminando tratando de no hacer ruido, pero de repente se topó con una extraña sombra delante suyo, le parecía conocida pero como estaba muy obscuro no veía bien quien o qué era.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Aioria…

-Ah, Saga eres tu….. –dijo mientras seguía avanzando rumbo a la entrada de los 12 templos, aun lejano siquiera de la primera casa

-¿En dónde estabas? Ya es muy tarde….o muy temprano….y dudo que seas madrugador -cuestionó el peliazul en tono muy serio

-No es algo que te importe

Y estaba a punto de pasar a su lado cuando sintió un duro golpe en su estómago que lo obligó a retroceder e inclinarse para tratar de recuperarse

-¿Por…qué…..hiciste….eso?

-Aún no respondes a lo que te pregunté¿En dónde estabas?

-Fui a divertirme, con mi NOVIO… ¿Algún problema con eso? –respondió levantándose y poniéndose nuevamente erguido

-Si, si hay problema. Sabes que está prohibido salir del santuario a estas horas, además de no cumplir con el trabajo que se te dictaminó

-Ah, así que de eso se trata…por lo visto Mu no perdió el tiempo y fue a llorar contigo ¡vaya si es débil! No puedo creer que no pueda resolver este asun……..

Pero Aioria no terminó de decir la frase cuando sintió un gran dolor en su rostro al tiempo que caía al suelo y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-sss….saga –mirándolo furioso

-No voy a dejar que le sigas haciendo daño...no sabes nada Aioria…

-¿Y se puede…saber –levantándose nuevamente- porqué lo defiendes tanto?

-¿De verdad te interesa saberlo?...pues te lo diré……

_Continuará……………………_

* * *

Hi¿Cómo están? Si si, ya se que me tardé en subirlo pero please! Ténganme paciencia, tengo muuucho trabajo y es difícil encontrar tiepo libre pero les Prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible ññ. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su review, gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo el cap. 4 a ver que tal, ya empieza a tomar forma, jeje, si les parece que voy lento díganme porque luego me pico mucho en una cosa y no me doy cuenta ñ-ñ. Ok, nos leemos el próximo capitulo….Bye!

**Respuestas Reviews:**

**Musha:** Hola¿Cómo estás, gracias por tus comentarios, je je, si, Aioria es muuuy malo pero ya ves, tiene su atractivo y su pegue con Mu, creeme, pronto sabrás porque lo odia tanto, bueno, en realidad no es tan grave pero ya ves que el león tiene ese carácter y exagera mucho pero bueno, si, pobrecito del lindisimo de Mu, quien le manda a tener tan buen corazón, je. Y respecto a lo de Shaka, esa era mi idea, tenía que verse así con ese carácter un poco débil y blando, sucede que es parte de su historia con Kanon, creeme que no será así toda el fic, pero mientras tanto se verá un poco débil, tu sabes, a veces cuando te enamoras no piensas y te olvidas de todo con tal de estar con la persona que amas, pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios ññ, siempre son bien recibidos, y de Ikki, fíjate que la estoy pensando mejor y quizá no haga acto de presencia, no se, creo que no sería relevante, en fin. Gracias de nuevo y pues aquí tienes ya la continuación, espero te guste y que me digas tu opinión nuevamente. Saludos! Bye!

**Shingryu Inazuma** jeje, mil gracias por tus comentarios! Ahhh, creo entonces que me quedó bien el lemmon ññ, bueno casi lemmon, pero no te preocupes que no será el único, y si, digamos que Kanon se quedó con las ganas, jeje. Y por lo de Aioria…no hay pierde, si leíste el capitulo sabrás quien se vengó por ti….(ñaca ñaca, soy mala!). Sip, Camus y Milo, lindos, no se, nadie puede resistirse ante el encanto del escorpión que no?. Bueno, nos leemos luego, gracias! Bye!

**Kainekito:** Hola! Que gusto de verdad recibir tus reviews! Gracias, si se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no creas que me iré tan fácil ja ja. Si, así es, a Aioria le hace falta una tuerca en su cabeza pero ya verás, ya verás, me gusta mucho la pareja que hace con Mu aunque si creo que son como incompatibles y eso es lo que quise reflejar (espero), en fin, del amor no escapa nadie, ya verás. Saga Saga, si, otra pareja que me gusta para Mu, y bueno, en el siguiente capitulo sabrás más razones de Saga, aunque creo que ya las dedujiste, bien! eres la única que mencionó eso, jeje . Y pronto habrá escenas de Saga y Mu, es que esas cosas tardan en cocinar, habrá que ver si si se coce o no se coce el arroz jaja ja. Y nuevamente Gracias! Por lo que comentas de la escena de Shaka y kanon (me esmeré, en serio!), si es cierto, no es común verlos pero creo que son interesantes juntos, no se, pero habrá que ver si dura no crees? je je. Y bueno, trataré, te juro, de actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias a sus comentarios pues me motivan a seguir adelante! Gracias! Qué linda eres! Espero verte de nuevo por aquí…a ver que te pareció este cap. ññ gracias! Bye!

**Aquarius No Kari:** Hi, na! No te preocupes, todo comentario es bien recibido y no te fijes en eso de que te tardaste, la verdad aprecio tus comentarios ññ, jeje, y gracias, hago lo que puedo pa' que quede bien j aja, y creo que por ahí voy lograndolo (bueno, eso creo!), y ShuraxAioria,mmmmmm, no lo he descartado aún, y si te fijaste bien en el primer capitulo hay un breve diálogo de Shura y ese diálogo tiene un ligero mensaje secreto! Je je, pista? Es en torno a Aioria, es casi imperceptible pero no lo dejes fuera aún de la jugada…. Y bueno, trato de que Milo no pierda su toque j aja ja, na, me gusta que no todo sea seriedad, hay que darle un toque de comicidad j eje je, y bueno, aquí te ejo otro cap, espero te guste, nos vemos pronto..Bye!


	5. El pasado, la verdad y el presente

NOTA: Los personajes de Saint Seiya usados para esta historia así como la trama de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Aprendiendo A Amar"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 5: El Pasado, La Verdad y El Presente**

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Pues entonces te lo diré –prosiguió el caballero de Géminis- Nadie realmente conoce a Mu, nadie sabe como ha sido su vida en verdad

-¿Y tu si lo sabes? –cuestionó el castaño- ¡Contéstame Saga!

-Se muchas cosas que ni tu ni nadie imagina siquiera –contestó Saga de manera vacía

-No se a qué te refieres, no creo que la vida de Mu sea tan distinta a las nuestras…..

………

………

**_:Back in Time: _**(Salto en el tiempo)

………

……….

Hace mucho tiempo, en una lejana tierra, se erguía un hermoso valle rodeado por una inmensa muralla de montañas que lo protegían de todo contacto con el exterior. En aquel valle proliferaban hermosos campos siempre verdes, llenos de flores de todo tipo, color y forma. Una cascada de agua cristalina surcaba todo el valle desembocando en ríos y lagunas que hacían de aquel lugar el más bello del mundo.

El ambiente era apacible, tranquilo…se respiraba una aire de calidez a donde quiera que se fuera y el sol brillaba siempre encima de aquel lugar utópico de ensueño.

En dicho valle habitaba una pequeña comunidad de seres tan hermosos como el lugar mismo, seres de una raza única y diferente, en parte, a la humana.

Estos seres, los lemurianos, habían permanecido allí desde hacia ya muchas generaciones debido a que su tierra natal había sido destruida por los titanes. Desde ese momento los pocos sobrevivientes lemurianos huyeron en busca de un lugar en donde no pudieran ser encontrados por sus asesinos y así poder seguir con su legado.

Y así fue durante mucho, mucho tiempo, alejados de todo contacto con la naciente raza humana…hasta aquel fatídico día…………..

Un pequeño niño jugaba cerca de la cascada, su cabello lila se movía en pos del viento fresco pero agradable que soplaba esa mañana. Era un día hermoso para salir a jugar, aunque aquel pequeño siempre lo hacía solo pues era el único "niño" lemuriano en toda la comunidad, pero eso no le impedía pasársela bien.

Estaba mirando una flor, estaba maravillado de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, los colores, las formas…a decir verdad era bastante curioso y siempre era muy observador….

-Son hermosas ¿no es así Mu? –le dijo una voz detrás de él

Mu, como se llamaba el niño en honor a su tierra de origen, volteó enseguida…sus ojitos juguetones en color verde se quedaron mirando a aquel ser que se le había presentado. Era alto, delgado y de piel pálida, su cabello naranja brillaba con el sol y en su frente se dibujaban 2 pequeños lunares amarillos.

-Aún te queda mucho por conocer –sonriéndole al pequeño quien le devolvió el mismo gesto -¿En qué piensas?

-¿Qué hay allá de todas esas montañas? –preguntó con inocenciacon inocencia- ¿será tan bonito como aquí?

-¿Sabes Mu, mas allá de esas montañas se encuentra tu destino –le respondió con calidez

-¿mi destino?

-Asi es. Un día deberás cumplir con tu deber como lemuriano…..

-Esperemos que no sea muy pronto… -dijo de improviso una dulce voz

Mu volteó enseguida y se topó con la más tierna mirada de unos ojos violetas que lo observaban felizmente…

-¡Mami! –exclamó sonriente

El pequeño corrió a los brazos de una joven y se aferró a ellos con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro entre su cálido cuello

-Creo que aún no es tiempo de que lo sepa ¿no crees Azel? –interrumpió otra voz- Mi hijo es todavía muy joven…

-Aisak, Imina, ustedes saben que ese momento se acerca, mis visiones con cada vez más claras…-dijo con cierto aire de tristeza

-No, aún no es tiempo….Mu apenas comienza a vivir, no es justo –dijo la joven abrazando más a su pequeño niño que jugaba con sus cabellos dorados

-Su destino ya está escrito…. Al igual que el nuestro…

Y ambos jóvenes se llevaron a su pequeño hijo en brazos tras la mirada nostálgica de aquel ser de nombre Azel, el más sabio y el más grande de toda la comunidad.

Todo el valle se encontraba tranquilo, la noche ya había caído y todo parecía sereno de no ser porque un viento helado había comenzado a soplar hacia solo unos instantes.

De repente el ambiente se tornó pesado, la oscuridad se hizo presente y la luna ya no salió, entonces, del cielo, comenzó a surgir una intensa llama que cayó directamente sobre el valle.

-¡Nos han encontrado!... –despertó agitado Azel de sus pensamientos al sentir esa extraña presencia anteriormente conocida….

Toda la comunidad estaba sorprendida por el suceso, la profecía ya lo había anunciado pero jamás se imaginaron que sería tan pronto…el fin de un ciclo…..

-¡Debemos estar listos para pelear! –gritó el joven Aisak, líder de las fuerzas de defensa cuyos integrantes se dirigieron valientemente hacia una intensa sombra que comenzaba a cubrir todo el valle.

-¡Imina!...los titanes…nos encontraron

-No…todavía no –tomando a su pequeño hijo en brazos- es muy pronto!

-Lo se…pero debes irte ya, llevate a Mu y vayanse lejos….encuentra a Shión, él podrá ayudarlos……….

-¡Pero hace mucho que no sabemos de él¡No sabríamos en donde buscar!

-Confía en mi, lo encontrarán….o él lo encontrará….

Aisak abrazó por última vez a su hijo y a su esposa para finalmente irse a la batalla, una de la cual sabía que ya no saldría.

El pequeño Mu miraba desconsolado y temeroso como el horror acababa con los últimos vestigios de un pueblo …pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojitos para posarse en el hombro de su madre quien lo protegía incondicionalmente………….

Y así, por última vez vio las llamas y la maldad de aquellos seres que destruían su legado mientras huía en brazos de su madre…..

La joven y el pequeño llevaban horas corriendo por las montañas, atravesando bosques y colinas en busca de aquel "ser" de nombre Shión que los ayudaría. Mas todo parecía ser en vano pues pronto el cansancio los hizo su presa, uno de los seres malignos había herido a la joven al tratar de escapar, estaba muy lastimada pero el deseo de salvar a su pequeño le hizo sacar fuerzas para llevarlo a un lugar seguro….pero no demasiado aún….

-Ma…má –murmuraba el pequeño al ver a su madre que yacía herida dejando un rastro de fino polvo blanco y brillante y un hilo de sangre……………..Pero alguien los venía siguiendo muy de cerca………..

……………..

……………..

**_:Fin del Back in time:_**

…………….

……………

Saga se quedó un momento pensando hasta que finalmente dijo exaltado:

-¡Pues si la ha sido! Desde que era pequeño se vio envuelto en el sufrimiento, en el temor….

-¿Qué quieres decir Saga? –cuestionó Aioria aún sin entender

-Que ya bastante tuvo con lo que pasó antes como para que tú aún sigas lastimándolo…y eso, es algo que no voy a …..

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, más bien se quedó callado un momento y cerró sus ojos un momento mientras le daba la espalda a Aioria

-¡Yo no lo lastimo, solo digo la verdad.

En ese momento Saga se dio la vuelta nuevamente para mirar al caballero de Leo, sus ojos reflejaban una extraña furia y rabia, fácilmente hubiera podido lanzarle otro golpe y dejarlo tirado en el suelo de una buena vez para que no se levantara ya…..pero el geminiano respiró profundo y guardó la calma

-Tú no conoces la verdad, nadie la sabe…..pero yo si… -le dijo el peliazul

-¿Y cual es esa verdad? Digo, ya que hablamos de eso….

-Desde que Mu nació siempre estuvo condenado a vivir en un mundo inferior a él. En un mundo que jamás comprenderá a su raza, una raza que tiene mucha más calidad humana que nosotros como tales. –con furia en su voz- No ha hecho más que sentir rechazo de todo lo que lo rodeaba, a vivir una vida de infelicidad y condenado a no ser jamás aceptado por nadie, inclusive cuando llegó a este Santuario todos ustedes, sus compañeros, le dieron la espalda y lo trataron como a un extraño. El no tenía a un hermano como tú y Aioros, o un amigo….nadie le dio nunca la oportunidad de conocerlo……

Saga respiró, estaba realmente tenso y su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse pero algo en él le hizo guardar compostura y levantar la vista.

En cambio, Aioria ya no respondió ni cuestionó nada, solo bajó la cabeza pensativo y en ese instante pasaron por su mente muchas cosas, recuerdos, momentos…..y sobre todo Aioros, su hermano…..

-Entonces….mi hermano…..

-Lo único que hizo Aioros fue tratar de protegerlo un poco de todos ustedes, pero tú siempre actuaste de modo equivocado

-No…yo…...nunca…..

……………..

……………

**_Flashback:_**

……………..

…………….

Hace años, en uno de los jardines del santuario………..se encontraba un pequeño niño sentado en un rincón, sólo observando…..entonces se acercó a él un joven de cabellos azules…..

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito Mu?

-Eh…nada…nada…solo estaba…mirando el cielo

A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de unos niños que jugaban y entrenaban unos con otros, Mu los veía nostálgico y el joven pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba….

-¿Por qué no vas a entrenar con ellos? Será divertido –le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, no creo que les guste que éste con ellos….

-Eso no es cierto Mu –acariciando sus finos cabellos- todos ustedes serán caballeros de Atena algún día y deben ser un equipo

-Pero no les agrado… -dijo con tristeza

-¡Claro que les agradas! Solo necesitan conocerte un poco más

Ambos miraron de nuevo a aquel grupito que se divertía, que se reían juntos y que se veían muy felices. Mu los miraba con cierta tristeza pero a la vez se le veían muchas ganas de ir con ellos y pasarla tan bien…pero no estaba seguro…..

-No, mejor me quedo aquí

-Vamos pequeño, ve con ellos, te aseguro que aceptarán que juegues con ellos, sólo inténtalo

-Pero…..Saga…yo –balbuceaba inocentemente

-No tengas miedo Mu., no son tan malos como parecen –y le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo miraba con ternura

Al parecer esto le dio mucha confianza a Mu, pues su semblante cambió de repente y ahora tenía una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Esta bien! …iré con ellos –dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos protectores de Saga que lo recibieron amorosamente para después comenzar a acercarse lentamente al grupito.

Mas cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca los demás lo notaron y enseguida pararon sus actividades y se le quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Podría…entrenar con…ustedes? –preguntó temerosos el pequeño carnero

-No, no puedes –le dijo un chico con mirada desafiante

-Eh….Aioria….no creo que tenga nada de malo que el entrene con nosotros

-Si, si lo tiene Shaka, él no es como nosotros¡es un fenómeno!

Mu los vio y comenzó a sentirse agobiado de las miradas tan pesadas que sus pequeños compañeros le brindaba de par en par al tiempo que comenzaban a reír burlonamente ante él

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas? Estamos muy bien sin ti, no queremos que juegues con nosotros –le dijo nuevamente aquel chico

Y Mu quiso darse la vuelta para salir huyendo de allí pero se topó con Aioros y Saga quienes habían estado observando y escuchando todo……

-Ya es suficiente Aioria….. –le dijo con voz seria al pequeño

-¡Hermano!...

-Deja de comportarte así, eso no es digno de alguien que aspira a ser caballero de Atena algún día

-¡Pero Aioros¡Es que….! –balbuceó nervioso

-Pero nada, ya basta. Mu no se merece que lo trates así, ustedes dos no son tan diferentes como crees….

-¡Pero él ni siquiera es humano! –con tono celoso- no debería ser caballero, y no se porqué aún sigue aquí…eso es algo que…….

Pero no terminó de hablar cuando Aioros levantó su mano y dio una bofetada en el rostro de su pequeño hermano que cayó al suelo de inmediato tomando con sus manos una de sus mejillas que se encontraba roja producto del golpe.

Todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a Saga, se quedaron mirando sorprendidos la escena….mientras Aioria aún se encontraba en el suelo con ligeras lágrimas rodando por su rostro

-No quiero oírte hablar así de nuevo ¿entendiste Aioria?

Y el pequeño de ojos verdes se levantó y miró con furia al lemuriano quien lo veía angustiado resguardado detrás de Saga

-¡Te odio Mu! –gritó enfurecido entre dientes el ojiverde mientras salía corriendo del lugar con los ojos llorosos

……………..

……………

**_Fin del Flashback:_**

……………..

…………….

-No era mi intención…… -murmuró arrepentido el caballero de Leo

-Nunca entendiste lo que tu hermano trataba de hacer, te dejaste llevar por tus celos y tu carácter impulsivo…..

Aioria seguía cabizbajo, pensaba si esa era la razón por la que siempre odió a Mu, eso claro, si realmente lo que sentía era odio…..u otra cosa. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado pero…algo no andaba bien en él…o en todo esto

-Espero que ahora ya lo entiendas Aioria…-y comenzó a marcharse dejando tras de si a su compañero dorado

-Saga¡espera!

-¿Qué deseas ahora? –le preguntó indiferente dándose una pausa en su camino

-Comprendo lo de mi hermano…hasta ahora creo que cometí un error, es cierto, me dejé llevar por la ira y los celos, lo sé, le hice mucho daño a Mu…..

Saga lo miró, al parecer Aioria estaba verdaderamente arrepentido ya que en sus palabras se escuchaba mucha sinceridad, en el fondo, se sentía muy feliz al haber escuchado eso…..

-Sin embargo….hay algo que aún no me queda claro –acercándosele- ¿Por qué actúas de este modo¿Qué tienes que ver con Mu que lo defiendes tanto? Para serte sincero no creo que sea por tu "bondadoso carácter", tu no eres así…nunca lo fuiste

El peliazul se quedó serio un momento mirando fijamente a su compañero de ojos verdes quien con la mirada le preguntaba los motivos de su repentino interés en Mu, y muy a pesar de que se sintió amenazado por su pregunta, aún así guardó la calma y serenidad para responderle…..

-No tengo porqué decirte mis motivos, no es de tu incumbencia –y nuevamente comenzó a irse

-¿Qué escondes Saga¿Acaso hay algo más en todo esto? Jamás te preocupaste por nadie y ahora resulta que eres el protector de Mu

-Hace tiempo hice una promesa, y ahora debo cumplirla, ya es hora de que lo haga

-¿Estas seguro que solo es eso¿No estarás…..sintiendo ago más por Mu?

Pero el geminiano ya no contestó, se fue alejando poco a poco del León dejándolo con la palabra en la boca……

………………

………………..

Al día siguiente, o ya más tarde ese día (según como lo quieran ver XD ), y como todas las mañanas, Mu se levantó temprano, tomó un relajante baño y se arropó con su vestimenta dorada, una vez más debía ir a trabajar con la persona que desde hacía unos días había estado ocupando su mente y su corazón…

-Aioria –pensaba- tengo que verte, debo…estar contigo, pero en realidad no se que es lo que quiero. No...no…yo se que no debo, se que no puedo enamorarme de ti, tu y yo jamás podríamos tener algo……tu ya tienes a otro…. –suspiró profundamente y partió rumbo a la casa de Sagitario….

Conforme iba avanzando no podía sacar de su mente los hechos, si, quería ver a Aioria pero a la vez sentía temor de lo que fuera a decirle, cada día era ago nuevo, una herida nueva….

Llegó finalmente a la escalinata que daba a la entrada del templo que alguna vez perteneció a Aioros, entró en silencio e iba muy callado y cuando se dirigió a una de las salas del mismo, alzó la vista y notó que alguien ya se encontraba allí dentro, esperándolo….

-¡Buenos días Mu! –expresó el hombre con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aioria….. –murmuró

El pelilila se quedó paralizado, realmente el caballero de Leo se encontraba allí sentado, eso era algo extraño, en primera que ya estuviese ahí mucho antes que él y en segunda…nunca le había dado los buenos días en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse….y ahora estaba allí con una sonrisa, recibiéndolo y saludándolo…..

-¿Por qué no comenzamos ya, tenemos mucho que hacer

-Eh…si…-sentándose junto a él

El tiempo pasaba quizá para desgracia del pelilila muy lentamente. Mu estaba bastante nervioso e intentaba mantener la vista fija en la mesa y así evitar mirar a Aioria, quien por una extraña razón, le parecía mucho más atractivo hoy en día que ayer. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del carnero, ahora era Aioria quien lo miraba a él y le sonreía de vez en cuando dejándolo totalmente extrañado pero feliz……

En eso, el león se acercó hacia donde estaba Mu para alcanzar uno de los pergaminos que estaban de su lado y no pudo evitar percibir el dulce aroma de violetas que emanaba de su largo y sedoso cabello lila. El ojiverde cerró los ojos en el acto profundizando así la sensación que le provocaba ese agradable aroma, pero de repente Mu se dio cuenta de que éste se encontraba más que cerca de él y, con unos cuantos de nervios, giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrase con una hermosa mirada de esmeraldas que lo veían fijamente como embelesado…..

-¡Vaya! –pensó el león- ahora que lo pienso….Mu no es tan odioso como creí, hasta me parece….algo atractivo…… ¡Ahhhh, ese aroma de violetas!...es tan dulce….tan…agradable...

Pero inmediatamente Mu no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal mirada y nuevamente giró la cabeza para tratar de esconder un poco su rubor, claramente notado por Aioria quien solamente sonrió levemente y volvía a su trabajo.

Pasó otro interminable rato en aquel templo, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado una sola palabra desde hacia rato, todo estaba tan callado que fácilmente podían oír a sus corazones latir, el de uno más que el del otro por supuesto XD. Mas sin embargo, la hora había llegado, la tarde cayó nuevamente y los caballeros habían terminado su trabajo, era hora de despedirse para volver mañana claro estaba.

-Bueno, creo que ya fue todo por hoy. Finalmente acabamos con todo lo que teníamos pendiente –dijo el castaño levantándose de la mesa

-Si..así es –mirándolo tranquilamente- Muchas gracias Aioria

-¿Y gracias por qué?

-Pues por tu disposición. Se que para ti no es fácil…tener que trabajar conmigo, se que no te agrado y…bueno, aún así estuviste aquí para cumplir con tu deber.

-No Mu, yo….la verdad es que debo pedirte una disculpa

-Una disculpa…..pero ¿de qué estas hablando? –preguntó extrañado el carnero

-Si, verás –acercándosele lentamente- es que he cometido un grave error contigo

El león comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al lemuriano cuyos nervios habían comenzado a surgir nuevamente en forma de un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas. En ese instante quiso retroceder pero ya era muy tarde pues Aioria se encontraba más que cerca de él mientras lo miraba dulcemente.

-Te juzgué mal desde un principio, nunca te di la oportunidad de conocerte….

El carnero se sorprendió, jamás se hubiera esperado que su compañero dorado pudiera decirle algo así, sobre todo por cómo había sido su relación desde siempre. Por un momento le pasó por la mente que quizá sería una broma o una jugarreta pero, también pudo notar en su voz una gran sinceridad y sentía que realmente le hablaba con el corazón.

-¿De verdad lo sientes? –le preguntó Mu pasivamente

-Si, así es. También debo pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te lastimé con mis palabras, con mis acciones….lo siento Mu

Entonces Aioria se acercó lentamente al rostro de Mu quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Acto seguido subió su mano hasta rozar con ella una de las cálidas mejillas rosadas del lemuriano y así pasarla por toda su fisonomía para alojarse por detrás de su oreja y su cuello al tiempo que bajaba su rostro para encontrarse con la tímida pero hermosa mirada esmeralda de su compañero de Aries, igual que la suya.

Mu estaba muy nervioso por tener tan cerca al objeto de su afecto, motivo de sus desvelos y preocupaciones de los últimos días, pero igualmente se sentía dichoso por una oportunidad como la que estaba teniendo.

-¿Podrás perdonarme Mu? –le dijo en un susurro que estremeció al lemuriano

Y en ese instante Aioria se acercó hasta toparse con los suaves labios del carnero y unirlos con los suyos en un tierno pero profundo beso, el primero del pelilila….

Los dos caballeros se quedaron así durante un breve tiempo, ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel contacto…pero sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba desde lejos…..

Acto seguido Aioria fue separándose del lemuriano con lentitud mientras abría sus ojos y miraba al tímido ser que se encontraba delante suyo, éste aún cabizbajo y sonrojado a causa del contacto que habían tenido. El león rió tiernamente ante la actitud de su compañero, le pareció gracioso pero al mismo tiempo adorable….entonces tomó entre sus dedos el delicado y pálido mentón de Mu y alzó así su vista para descubrir en sus ojos un brillo muy especial. Luego posó su otra mano alrededor de la esbelta cintura del pelilila y lo atrajo hacia él quedando así pecho con pecho y aliento con aliento.

Nuevamente el castaño se acercó a sus labios para saborearlos una vez más, esta vez con mayor intensidad que la primera y explorando con su lengua el interior de la deliciosa cavidad de su compañero quien al principio opuso un poco de resistencia, sin embargo, conforme el contacto se hacía más y más intenso, el lemuriano sucumbió finalmente ante los encantos del león, posando sus manos en el pecho de su protector y dejándose llevar por sus instintos naturales, aun cuando era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así…..

Pero todo terminó tan pronto como comenzó, los dos jóvenes se separaron uno del otro dando así por terminado el suave contacto que los unió durante unos minutos.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es un "si", debo asumir que me has perdonado ¿no es así Mu? –le preguntó sonriente

-Ah…s...si…si, creo que si –respondió un tanto aturdido

-De acuerdo, te veré mañana¡hasta luego!

Y el castaño se marchó tras el atardecer dejando a un muy pensativo Mu quien se recargó en la mesa como tratando de entender lo que había sucedido pero, la verdad era que aunque no tenía una explicación lógica para lo que había pasado, si sentía una gran dicha dentro de si, más que eso, se sentía como en las nubes, ese suave y deliciosos contacto que tuvo con Aioria había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida y estaba más que feliz, en verdad era maravillosa esa sensación de amar a alguien y quizá……de sentirse amado también.

-Aioria…. –se dijo mientras sonreía apaciblemente al tiempo que se retiraba de igual manera para su templo

…………..

…………..

**_Mientras tanto…..lejos del santuario…………._**

………….

…………..

-Kanon……mi amor –susurraba Shaka al oído de su amante quien se movió ligeramente sonriendo

El rubio se encontraba recargado sobre el pecho de Kanon, ambos estaban tranquilamente descansando junto a un inmenso roble, la noche comenzaba a entrar y el fresco de la noche los cubría.

-Ya es hora de irnos –prosiguió- mis compañeros deben de estarme buscando en este momento

-Bueno…quien te manda a fugarte de tus obligaciones

El peliazul abrió sus ojos enseguida y miró sonriente a su amante que descansaba apaciblemente sobre él.

-Gracioso, tu me convenciste de quedarme contigo –le dijo mientras le besaba el rostro con ternura

-No no no, mi querido Shaka, esa fue tu decisión…..pero elegiste lo mejor

Y el peliazul tomó a su joven compañero y con un movimiento ágil se colocó rápidamente encima de él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente por todo el cuello mientras el rubio se estremecía ante el contacto.

-mmm, Kanon…siento…romper el encanto pero…..ya debo irme….

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan aguafiestas? –le dijo dejando de repente su labor en él- siempre que estamos así encuentras un pretexto para irte

-Sabes que no es así….pero si no voy ya, podrían sospechar algo y….

-¡Ah, da igual! –levantándose- haz lo que quieras Shaka, de todas maneras hoy no tenía ganas…..

-Kanon, por favor…no otra vez

-Ya me voy ¿ok, cuando tengas tiempo en tu agenda me buscas, ya sabes en donde encontrarme…

Y el peliazul se fue desapareciendo entre los árboles mientras Shaka se quedaba ahí pensativo, hasta que una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué dejas que te trate así Shaka? –le dijo la voz cuya silueta fue apareciendo poco a poco- no vale la pena

-¡Milo¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues dado que no acudiste hoy al trabajo, Shura me envió a buscarte, sentí un cosmos muy fuerte en estos lares….y así te encontré

-No es lo que parece, es solo que Kanon y yo… -titubeando

-No hace falta que me expliques nada. Lo que hagan entre ustedes es cuestión suya….-acercándosele- Debes quererlo mucho ¿no?

-Si, la verdad es que lo amo con todo mi corazón –suspiró el rubio

-Pero eso no es motivo para dejar que te controle a su gusto, el amor no es así….

-Lo se Milo, pero es que, si alguien se entera de que él y yo estamos juntos…..

-¿Qué? Que se enteren de que andas con ese adefesio hermano de Saga, que fue un vil y traicionero en el santuario…..¿Qué es lo más que puede pasar? –con tono serio- ¿Qué te vean raro¿Qué te dejen de hablar?...vamos Shaka, tu no eres así…..después de todo no es asunto de nadie sino de ustedes dos solamente

Shaka se quedó pensativo, quizá las palabras de Milo eran ciertas, bueno, al menos la parte del asunto de dos.

-Piénsalo Shaka, si en verdad te quiere sabrá amarte y respetarte

-Si….pero Milo…por favor no vayas a decir nada a nadie…no aún….

-Sabes que no diré nada Shaka –sonriendo- puedes confiar en mi

-Gracias….. –le dijo marchándose de nuevo al santuario junto con él

……………

……………

Y la noche cayó finalmente sobre todo el lugar, la luna brillaba hermosa sobre todos y cada uno de los templos. Hacía ya más de 3 horas que todo se había vuelto paz y quietud, los respectivos guardianes de cada casa ahora descansaban en sus aposentos en espera de que un nuevo día llegara, todos…excepto uno de ellos…el guardián de la tercera casa…..

En el interior del templo de Géminis se encontraba su guardián recostado sobre su cama, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre un par de almohadas y una sábana le cubría la mitad del cuerpo. Literalmente había estado dando vueltas en la cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño, sin embargo deseaba dormir, así que se acomodó nuevamente y cerró sus ojitos tratando de relajarse……pero no podía….

Estaba muy pensativo, desde ayer había estado un poco inquieto y no había podido descansar bien, su mente giraba en tono a muchas cosas, pensamientos…últimamente había estado recordando cosas de su pasado que comenzaban a afectarle en el presente……

……………..

……………

**_Flashback:_**

……………..

…………….

-Ma…má –murmuraba el pequeño al ver a su madre que yacía herida dejando un rastro de fino polvo blanco y brillante y un hilo de sangre……………..Pero alguien los venía siguiendo muy de cerca………..

-Co…corre…¡ya! –musitó la joven a su pequeño- ¡huye y…… escóndete!...

-mami….

De repente, de entre los árboles apareció una sombra, la extraña figura que los venía siguiendo se hizo presente y, sacando unas enormes garras sacudió en un instante al pequeño golpeándolo con fuerza para quedar en el suelo totalmente inmóvil mientras clavaba en la joven su otra garra ante la mirada atónita del chiquillo

La extraña sombra tomó entonces a la joven por el cuello y enterró nuevamente sus garras en ella, esta vez fatalmente.

-Es tu turno…. –dijo la extraña sombra mientras lo golpeaba de nuevo sin cesar dejando al pequeño lemuriano inconsciente mientras de su cuerpo brotaba sangre y un hilo de polvo blanco brillante

La extraña presencia estaba a punto de darle el golpe mortal cuando de la nada su garra se vio reducida a pequeños trozos de metal….

-No permitiré que hagas eso….-dijo una voz detrás suyo-…. tú serás el que muera

Y en ese instante el nuevo visitante lanzó un poderoso haz de luz en contra del gigante que acabó con él de inmediato. Acto seguido se acercó al pequeño niño que yacía en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, estaba inconsciente pero su respiración estaba muy agitada y su piel se veía muy pálida.

-Descuida, pequeño, ya estás a salvo………… -le dijo pasando una mano por el fino cabello lila del niño mientras veía los pequeños lunares de su frente- Se de alguien que te ayudará…….

Y mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos pudo notar que en su pecho colgaba un hermoso collar que portaba una piedra cristalina en color morado y en cuyo interior se veía como si fuese una lluvia de estrellas…..como polvo de estrellas……

……………..

……………

**_Fin del Flashback:_**

……………..

…………….

La noche aún seguía presente y el geminiano ya se había sentado junto a su cama nuevamente y en sus manos sostenía un extraño collar con una piedra brillante la cual pasaba entre sus dedos….

-No se si podré cumplir mi promesa…..Shión….. –dijo en un suave murmuro mientras miraba a las estrellas de aquella hermosa noche y se llevaba el medallón hacia su pecho………..

_Continuará…………………._

* * *

Hi!...ahhh, de verdad mil perdones por actualizar hasta ahorita, para que les digo, ya saben que esto del trabajo y la escuela me trae vuelta loca…jeje, en fin, aquí traigo otro capitulo más, espero les guste. Ahora si me explayé, ja, creo que ahora si me inspiré, bueno eso creo ññ. Les agradezco mucho su paciencia y los reviews que me dejaron, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado, también que me digan que les pareció porque sinceramente no me convenció lo que puse, no se, fueron cosas que se me ocurrieron de último momento pero a ver que tal ññ. Gracias! Espero sus comentarios! Bye!

**_Respuestas Reviews: _**(y las 3 comienzan con "M" ññ, jeje, que curioso!)

**Musaga**Hola, jeje, muchas gracias por todo lo que comentas sobre mi fic, sobre las parejas, la trama, etc… en verdad es muy valioso lo que me dices y me ayuda mucho ññ. Sip, Aioria es bastante atractivo ññ, y bueno creo que tienes razón, Saga tiene ese algo más que lo hace ser apuesto, jeje, si, en verdad me gusta más que el león! En cuanto a su actitud con Mu, bueno, en este capitulo hay muchas verdades, y varios cambios, no se que tal, espero te gusten ññ. Y en cuanto a que Saga proteja a Mu…ahhh, creo que ya sabes por donde va el asunto y de igual manera en este capitulo verás porqué. EH! Gracias! Por lo de la última escena, sip, creo que se lo merecía el león, aunque me fascina como pareja de Mu si tiene actitudes muy malas con el carnerito XD, pero ya ves Saga está para darle su merecido… y además fue un capitulo llenos de verdades y recuerdos, ji ji ji, sorry por tantos flashback! Pero creo que eran necesarios, se revelan muchas como acertadamente me decías ññ. Na! No te preocupes, Mu sacará la casta a su momento, solo dale chance…ññ, en serio, pronto lo verás imponiéndose, solo espera ññ…y habrá mucho más de Saga todavía XD, lo mismo para Aioria (ñaca ñaca). Oye, Aldebarán solo trataba de ayudar a su amigo, si no, imaginate al pobrecito de Mu, con quien desahoga sus penas XD. Ahh, muchas gracias por lo que dices de Shaka y Kanon, se que a muchos no les agrada por la actitud del rubio pero, es como Mu, cuando uno se enamora no piensa y se deja lleva y puedes parecer débil pero…..deja que el tiempo pase y verás ññ, na! En serio, tanto Mu como Shaka tomarán más fuerza en unos capítulos más. Bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero vete nuevamente por aquí, tanto en el foro como en el msn, jeje, okas, nos vemos! Bye!

**Musha**: Hello! Me da mucho gusto verte todavía por aquí, ji ji, en verdad tus comentario son de mucha utilidad y muy valiosos. Gracias de verdad! Ahhhhh! Si! Eso es! Creo que acertaste! Exactamente como dijiste Aioria y sus celos, eso es básicamente el ojo del huracán entre ellos ññ, en este capitulo hay más sobre eso, pero en esencia ese era el problemita ññ, y claro Mu es una dulzura, es de lo mejor XD, y bueno, pues Saga hizo lo que debía hacer, j eje, te diré que hasta yo lo disfruté cuando lo escribí! Y todavía faltan muchas cosas más XD. Y..no, es que de hecho creo que leíste mi pensamiento ya que muchas de las cosas que me dijiste en el review pues pasan en este capitulo XD, y todavía falta que Mu Saque la casta! Y no! cómo crees que me va a molestar lo que dices de la parejita de Shaka y Kanon! ññ, al contrario, te agradezco tus comentarios y observaciones, pues de eso se trata, que cada quien tenga una idea distinta según su manera de ver las cosas, eso hace más interesante el asunto y aunque no lo creas me ayuda mucho ññ. Si debo serte sincera, estuve releyendo lo que escribí y si, me pasé con el carácter que le estoy dando a Shaka, es cierto, pero igual es parte de la situación. Verás, en este capitulo hay un pequeño diálogo entre él y Milo y allí salen varias cositas que le ayudarán mucho, pero es simple, cuando te enamoras no puedes pensar y te dejas llevar, eso quería que sucediera con Shaka, eso si, igual que Mu, se dará cuenta de muchas cosas y te aseguro que va a sacar la casta dorada! XD, y tanto así como que de "amor no correspondido" por parte de Kanon…mmmm, no se, no creo que vaya por ahí el asunto, pero en fin. Y es totalmente respetable si no quieres leer esas partes, te juro que no me molesta, aquí el lector finalmente eres tu y solo tu decides si lo lees o no y que quieres leer, Pero igualmente te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, siempre son muy valiosos, sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan objetiva y sincera como tu ññ. Y bueno, el otro triángulo, uy! se va a poner bueno, en este capitulo salen muchas verdades ññ y gracias por lo de decir que está interesante como lo planteo, eso me da mucha tranquilidad al saber que no estoy haciendo algo incoherente o alguna rareza jeje je XD. Oki, espero verte de nuevo por aquí ya que es todo un honor para mi, en serio, tus comentarios valen mucho para mi ññ, espero te guste este otro capitulo y ojalá nos veamos prontito. Bye!

**Magui** : Hola Magui! Ji ji, ahhh, gracias por tus comentarios! ññ, si, lo se, las dejo picadas ñaca ñaca, jeje,. Me alegra que te guste esta historia, me da mucha emoción saberlo ññ. Uy! verás, es que no puedo adelantarte mucho pero si te diré que a veces nos arrepentimos de lo que hacemos y de lo que no hacemos, verás esto frecuentemente en Mu y Aioria..y hasta en Saga,pero te doy una pista: habrá declaraciones de amor en el siguiente capitulo! una discusión y….varios secretitos más, jeje, ya ves Magui, te estoy dando la primicia, ajajaja ññ. Camus y Milo…We! Son lindos, habrá más de ellos…y te diré que causarán algunos problemillas, sobre todo Milo ññ. Bueno, bueno, ya no adelanto XD, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, jeje, me gustan los finales felices pero no se cómo acabará este ññ. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí, nos vemos pronto! Bye!


	6. La Declaración

NOTA: Los personajes de Saint Seiya usados para esta historia así como la trama de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Aprendiendo A Amar"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 6: La declaración**

Los días habían pasado muy rápido, todo en el santuario permanecía tranquilo y sin novedades, el fin de semana estaba llegando a su fin y los caballeros comenzaban a retornar a sus templos conforme la tarde moría discretamente en aquel paraíso griego. Y es que Atena, en respuesta al esfuerzo que sus caballeros habían puesto a las labores que les fueron encomendadas, había decidido otorgarles un fin de semana de descanso para que se relajaran e hicieran lo que más les gustara.

Todos los caballeros decidieron aprovechar tan "dichoso" premio por parte de su diosa, bueno, todos excepto por uno, el único de entre los 12 caballeros dorados que creía que irse de fin de semana era una perdedera de tiempo, eso o….. que no tenía un lugar a donde ir, o porque sencillamente no tuvo ganas de salir de su templo. Pero todos los demás se habían ido del santuario rumbo a sus lugares de origen, ya fuera para meditar un poco acerca de sus problemas como Shaka o Mu, para irse de fiesta en fiesta como Deathmask o sencillamente para pasar más tiempo con "aquella" persona especial como Milo y Camus. Fuera como fuere, todos los caballeros que habían salido del santuario ahora regresaban poco a poco para volver de nuevo a sus labores...

A lo lejos, de entre los enormes jardines de la entrada del santuario se vislumbraba el primero de los templos, el del caballero de Aries, los últimos rayos del sol se colaban débilmente por la entrada y bañaban con calidez a su guardián quien se encontraba muy ocupado, pero bastante feliz, desempacando sus cosas de viaje

-Me alegra haber vuelto ya, deseaba tanto estar aquí de nuevo……..-dice para si mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Mu estaba muy contento de haber regresado, se sentía bastante bien y con mucho ánimo, pero a la vez se sentía nervioso, inquieto, en los días que estuvo en Jamir no dejó de pensar una y otra vez en aquel suceso que volteó su mundo de cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en aquel hermoso y tierno beso, el primero en su vida, por parte de la persona por la cual sentía algo muy especial, al menos eso era lo que creía puesto que aquel encuentro con su ¿enamorado? había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida y ahora deseaba con todo su corazón verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo……..

-Aioria….. –dijo en un suspiro

-¡Hey, Mu! amigo –interrumpe una animosa voz- ¿Ya tan pronto de regreso?

-¡Ah Milo! No sabía que ya habías llegado

-Si, bueno, tu sabes, a Camus no le gusta desvelarse y quiso que nos regresáramos ya, y como no lo dejé dormir en todo el fin de semana pues….. – dice riendo ligeramente mientras Mu no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal "intimidad" por parte de su compañero

-Veo que las cosas entre ustedes ya están mejor

-Si, así es, creo que nuestra relación está muy bien en estos momentos –dice sonriendo con ternura

-Me alegra mucho ver que se lleven tan bien, en verdad, hacen una hermosa pareja y aunque son muy diferentes en carácter han sabido superarlo y…..

-Un momento…..-interrumpió de súbito mirando interrogante al lemuriano

-¿Qué sucede?

El escorpión se quedó mirando de reojo a su compañero al tiempo que comenzaba a darle vueltas inspeccionándolo, como buscando algo en él, mientras tanto el pelilila lo miraba extrañado viendo como su compañero lo rodeaba y balbuceaba quien sabe cuantas cosas entre dientes.

-Hay algo diferente en ti……. si, definitivamente no eres el mismo de hace 3 días Mmmmm, me pregunto que podrá ser…..-guardando silencio- ¡Espera!... ¡Si, eso es¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? –dijo finalmente con gran júbilo como si hubiese descubierto la octava maravilla

-¿De qué estas hablando Milo? No te entiendo…..

-Ah Mu, no me engañas, tus ojos te delatan, ese brillo especial que sale de ellos solo lo pueden tener ciertas personas…..solo aquellas que están enamoradas –le dice mirándolo seductoramente provocando que el pelilila se sonrojara- No me digas, no me digas, "algo" pasó con Aioria ¿no es así?

-Yo…bueno…… -nervioso pero sonriendo levemente- pues…si….si, creo que si pasó "algo"

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! –alzando su manos al cielo- Ya decía yo que ese gato no podía ser tan torpe como me lo imaginaba…..emmm y bueno dime¿Desde cuando son novios¿Te lo dijo antes de irse?...oh, espera…..¡no me digas que te fuiste el fin de semana con él! solitos, los dos…… ¡Mu, me sorprendes¡Quien diría que detrás de toda esa inocencia se escondía tu lado salvaje!

-Eh…no… no Milo, espera, no es lo que crees –expresó el lemuriano un poco apenado

-¿Ah no? entonces…..no me dijiste que si pasó "algo" entre ustedes

-Si, así es, bueno, eso creo.

-¿Cómo que "eso creo"? a ver, a ver, explícate

-Si, es que él, pues…él me…él me besó…. –expresó con un ligero suspiro mientras sus mejillas se coloraban ligeramente

-Ahhhh con que eso fue¡así que Aioria te besó eh¿Y tu que hiciste? digo, supongo que le correspondiste el beso ¿o no? –cuestionó impaciente

-Pues…no….es solo que no supe que hacer, nunca antes había tenido esa experiencia de….ser besado. Él solo me pidió perdón por los malos ratos que tuvimos y después……me besó –llevándose los dedos hasta los labios- solo eso ocurrió……

-De acuerdo, está bien, pero si le dijiste que lo amas……o al menos que te gusta…….¿o no?

La mirada discriminante del escorpión se posó enseguida sobre un muy apenado Mu que solo acertó a dirigir su vista hacia el suelo, más que suficiente para que Milo supiera la respuesta y se llevara una mano a la frente en señal de resignación hacia la situación de su amigo.

-Todo pasó tan rápido que, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, no sabía que decir o qué hacer, me tomó por sorpresa su actitud hacia mi, además…..él tampoco dijo nada acerca del beso, solo me preguntó si lo perdonaba o no….. –expresó con cierta tristeza el pelilila

-Quizá estaba esperando a que tu le dijeras algo, quizá quería saber qué sentías por él y entonces si.

-No lo sé Milo, es que todo esto me resulta muy extraño…

-Solo tengo una pregunta para ti –dice acercándose a Mu muy seriamente- ¿Aioria te gusta si o no?

-Pues si…. –inseguro- si me gusta…a decir verdad mucho….ese beso que me dio fue……hermoso, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, en el instante en que me atrapó con sus labios solo pude sentir que todo el mundo se detuvo ante nosotros, que nada de lo que pasara era importante sino ese momento, fue muy tierno, tan…amable y delicado conmigo, en verdad era un Aioria distinto al que siempre conocí y yo..….yo….. creo que lo amo…. –expresó finalmente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno querido amigo, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber…..lo demás es lo más fácil –le dijo tranquilamente- ahora solo te falta que vayas y se lo digas

-¿Que qué? –sorprendido- no, eso no, no puedo hacerlo….

-¿Y por qué no? si en verdad lo sientes entonces díselo, no hay motivo para que te guardes todo ese sentimiento solo para ti, lo hermoso es compartirlo con alguien a quien ames.

-Milo…yo…. –reflexionando- ¿pero y si no siente lo mismo por mi¿Por qué habría de pensar que está interesado en mi? Además, Camus lo dijo, él ya tiene una pareja y…..

-¿Y qué? Es de humanos equivocarse……. y vaya que debió hacerlo al andar con esa bestia marina…… –riendo ligeramente- el caso es que en el corazón no se manda. Mira Mu –acercándosele y tomándolo por los hombros- es obvio que él siente algo por ti, sino no te hubiera besado, o entonces ¿por qué te pidió perdón por haberte lastimado? Si no le interesaras nunca te hubiera dicho nada…

-¿En verdad lo crees así?

El peliazul asintió con verdadera confianza ante el pálido rostro de su amigo quien se encontraba preocupado, sus ojos se tornaron un poco más brillantes que antes y su semblante había cambiado ligeramente hasta dibujar una pequeña pero significante sonrisa entre sus labios.

A decir verdad Milo tenía razón, por algo era que Aioria se comportaba de esa manera, si bien le resultaba un poco confuso el modo de actuar de su compañero dorado de leo, también era cierto que hubo sentido una gran sinceridad en sus palabras, y en sus acciones, aquel preciso día en que se encontraron sus labios el uno con el otro, y que por alguna razón que aun no comprendía del todo es que debía hacerle caso a su compañero de la octava casa e ir directamente con Aioria y decirle que lo amaba, después de todo, quien mejor que Milo, el casanova por excelencia del Santuario, para darle consejos de ésta índole……

-¿Y bien?... ¿Logré convencerte? –preguntó en tono inocente mientras su compañero comenzaba a sonreír entusiasmado

-Mmmmm ¿Sabes qué Milo? Tienes razón. Si, creo que debo ir y decirle lo que siento, después de todo no tengo nada que perder ¿no es así?

-¡Así se habla Mu¡Que no te intimide! –abrazándolo efusivamente- Verás que todo saldrá bien. ¿Irás ahora mismo a decírselo?

-No, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana. Ya se hace tarde y quizás Aioria todavía no llega al santuario y si es así debe estar cansado y pues me gustaría poder hablar bien de esto con él.

-De acuerdo, como tu digas –retirándose del templo de Mu- pero eso si, no te vayas a arrepentir eh, porque te juro que yo mismo voy y se lo digo todo……

-No, no lo haré Milo, te lo aseguro. Hablaré con el a primera hora –dijo sonrientemente

-Bien, descansa, mañana tendrás un día muuuuy agitado je je je ¡Buenas noches!...ahhhhh ¡no te olvides de lucir atractivo!

Y de ese modo el peliazul se despidió amistosamente de su amigo quien lo veía marcharse, y fue en ese momento en el que el lemuriano cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, bueno, de lo que iba a hacer mañana a primera hora.

Si bien se sentía emocionado y tranquilo a la vez, también le daba un cierto nerviosismo lo que pudiera suceder mañana, no sabía como lo tomaría Aioria, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué le diría, después de todo era la primera vez que haría algo así, hablar de sus sentimientos hacia alguien precisamente con esa misma persona…..definitivamente era difícil y angustiante pero, a pesar de todo lo inquieto que pudiese sentirse en ese momento, también sabía que era una oportunidad única y que no podía dejarla ir, tendría que arriesgarse, no había de otra…….era mañana o nunca…….

A la mañana siguiente el sol salió radiante como en todos los días anteriores, el calor de aquellos días de verano era cada vez más intenso conforme el mes de agosto se acercaba, las aves volando a través de la claridad del cielo, las flores meciéndose al compás del viento, sin duda era un hermoso día y Mu lo sabía.

El pelilila se despertó muy temprano como de costumbre, hizo sus labores en su templo, se dio un relajante baño y se atavió con sus mejores ropas. Se puso un pantalón negro de tela que se ajustaba a la perfección con su esbelto cuerpo y una camisa en un tono verde claro que hacia juego perfecto con sus ojos, Mu no estaba acostumbrado a lucir ese tipo de prendas tan modernas, sin embargo, y por consejo de Milo, decidió ponérselas ese día puesto que se trataba de una "ocasión especial", y ya que Atena no tenía ningún inconveniente en que los caballeros usaran una vestimenta distinta a sus armaduras, entonces no había problema por eso.

Mu se encontraba ciertamente más nervioso que ayer, paseaba de un lado a otro de su templo mientras terminaba de arreglarse y trataba de pensar en qué o cómo es que le diría a Aioria lo que sentía.

-No se cómo Milo me convenció para hacer esto….. –clamaba con nerviosismo mientras veía en su reloj que marcaban las 9:15, la hora había llegado y para colmo iba retrasado.

El lemuriano suspiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos, se dirigió hasta la entrada de su templo y se miró al espejo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez hecho esto salió de su templo en dirección al de Sagitario, lugar en el que debía reunirse con Aioria como parte de sus labores del Santuario, probablemente para esta hora él ya debía encontrarse ahí puesto que su templo se encontraba más cerca.

Mu caminaba presuroso a través de la larga escalinata que dirigía hacia su destino, en ese momento dio gracias a todos los dioses de que la construcción fuese así de extensa, iba muy nervioso y conforme se acercaba cada vez más al noveno templo su corazón latía más y más aprisa.

-De acuerdo Mu, tranquilízate –se repetía una y otra vez- Bien…..veamos¿cómo podré comenzar?…….Emmm, Aioria, tengo que decirte algo….. ¡te amo!…. no, no, no, eso no, suena muy simple……emmm, Aioria, es que tengo que decirte algo, pues verás, desde que tuvimos ese primer beso pues yo……¡no, tampoco!…..ahhh¡no se me ocurre qué decirle!...veamos, piensa Mu, piensa….

En eso, su paso fue interrumpido por algo con lo que se había topado al frente, chocando contra ello sin tener tiempo siquiera de poderlo mirar o darse cuenta de qué había sido, el impacto fue tan repentino que irremediablemente tropezó con uno de los escalones provocándole la pérdida del equilibrio y estando a punto de caer hacia atrás, sin embargo, unos par de brazos fuertes lo sujetaron con firmeza por la cintura, rodeándolo y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el de su salvador.

Mu no sabía quien era quien lo había sujetado a tiempo, pero se sentía muy seguro entre sus brazos, se sentía protegido y muy tranquilo, ese cálido abrazo lo atrapó por un instante y tuvo la extraña sensación de que ese momento ya lo había vivido antes……entonces, levantó su rostro lentamente para tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba y se topó con la fría mirada esmeralda de uno de sus compañeros dorados

-Saga……. –susurró sorprendido

En efecto, el caballero de géminis era quien lo tenía entre sus brazos, tan cerca de su cuerpo, de su rostro, estaban tan próximos el uno del otro que fácilmente podía sentir su aliento impregnarse en sus labios, Saga lo miraba fijamente sin apartar la vista de los inocentes ojos de su compañero de armas que lo miraban con temor, siempre de aspecto duro y serio la presencia y el porte del geminiano eran para cohibir a cualquiera, especialmente a Mu que comenzó a ponerse nervioso y bajó la mirada.

-Debes tener más cuidado por donde vas Mu –dijo finalmente aun sin separarse del ariano

-Lo...sé….lo siento, iba distraído y no te vi….

En ese momento Saga bajó sus brazos y se apartó sutilmente de Mu quien aún seguía con la vista fija en el suelo sin percatarse que el peliazul lo miraba insistentemente

-Veo que hoy decidiste cambiar un poco tu apariencia, jamás había visto que usaras ese tipo de ropa….¿algo importante? –expresó apático

-No, no…. solo quise variar un poco esta vez, nada en especial, solo quería experimentar con mi atuendo

-Ya veo…..

-¿Por qué¿Crees que…luzco bien? –preguntó tímidamente a Saga alzando su vista, pero el geminiano, siguiendo con su misma fría e insensible actitud dejó de dirigirle la vista

-¿Y para qué querrías saber eso? Que yo recuerde, a ti nunca te habían preocupado ese tipo de asuntos tan superficiales…..

-No…por nada……-apenado - solo…era una pregunta

Mu no supo que más decir, lo que había dicho Saga era verdad, él era de los que nunca le habían dado importancia a ese tipo de cosas superficiales y frívolas como la apariencia, era de los que no les preocupaba su vestimenta o como lucieran, eso le parecía algo que pasaba a segundo plano y realmente era muy feliz así, sin embargo era algo que había comenzado a despertar su curiosidad y creía que no tenía nada de malo, pero algo en las palabras de Saga no le agradó, quizá el tono con el que lo dijo…..¿o era que realmente le importaba su opinión?

-Lo mejor es que te vayas ya o llegarás tarde, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer –dijo finalmente tras un largo silencio entre ambos

-Si, eso haré…..Y disculpa por lo de hace rato…..

-Mu……

-¿Sucede algo Saga?

-Entre Aioria y tu…….¿Aún siguen los problemas?

-Eh…..no, no, para nada. Al contrario, creo que ya nos llevamos bien, de hecho el otro día me pidió perdón por todo lo que pasó, realmente fue un gran gesto de su parte y ahora las cosas van bien y, creo que irán mejor –respondió sonriendo ligeramente

-Bien, es importante que eso entre ustedes ya haya acabado…… pero no te confíes tanto de él, Aioria suele tener un carácter muy impulsivo y cambiante……

-¿A qué te refieres? –dudoso- ¿Crees que no fue sincero conmigo cuando me pidió disculpas?

-Solo te digo que no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión, no te dejes engañar….

Y diciendo esto se marchó, dejando más que pensativo a Mu. ¿Qué le habría querido decir con eso de "no te dejes engañar"¿Acaso sabía algo?...realmente no tenía idea, pero por un momento dudó de aquel beso que Aioria le había dado ¿Entonces no fue sincero¿No fue real¿Y si saga tenía razón y todo había sido uno de los "impulsos" del león?...no…..no quería pensar eso, quizá le estaba dando mucha importancia a las palabras del guardián de la tercera casa…..por eso, más que nunca, debía cerciorarse, ahora el motivo se hizo más fuerte y debía ir y saber la verdad.

**_Entre tanto, en otro lado del santuario..._**

Mientras tanto, en el sexto templo, Shaka se preparaba para salir rumbo al templo de Tauro, mismo en el que él y Shura debían reunirse con Aldebarán para seguir con sus labores. Si bien ya era un poco tarde, eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo al rubio quien sabía que sus compañeros nunca llegaban a tiempo, eso y que Aldebarán quizá aún estaba alistándose para recibirlos en su templo y no quería ser inoportuno.

Shaka seguía muy pensativo, reflexivo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, el fin de semana había sido todo menos de descanso, por la mente le pasaban tantas cosas que tenía que resolver, pero había un asunto en particular que no lo dejaba tranquilo: su relación con Kanon…..ahhhh, ese hombre había sido capaz de meterse en su vida y causarle desastre y medio, últimamente no era él, no era el caballero dorado de fortaleza grandiosa y espíritu tranquilo que solía ser, algo sucedía en su corazón que le impulsaba a actuar de una manera distinta dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos e impulsos…….pero no, el no era así……

-Se que esto es lo correcto……lo sé –se repetía en su mente con insistencia mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación. El rubio suspiró profundamente.

Salió entonces de su habitación para emprender camino rumbo a la segunda casa, estaba a punto de abandonar su templo cuando se percató de una presencia, una sombra salió de repente de uno de los costados de su guarida y lo tomó con fuerza por la cintura, en cuestión de segundos Shaka se encontró frente a la extraña presencia que lo tenía preso entre sus brazos y lo estrujaba más y mas contra su cuerpo.

-Hola mi rubio precioso…..-expresó sensualmente una voz

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kanon? –cuestionó en tono molesto mientras trataba de zafarse del yugo del gemelo, pero éste no lo permitió

-Oye, oye, llevamos tres días sin vernos y me das ese recibimiento...mmmm –sonriendo provocativamente- definitivamente necesitas aprender unos cuantos modales…..

En ese momento Kanon comenzó a pasar sus labios por todo el cuello de su compañero, su lengua recorría cada rincón de la blanca y suave piel de Shaka mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura y comenzaban a bajar peligrosamente.

-¡Déjame en paz ya! –apartándolo con fuerza

-¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora? –preguntó irritado- Llevo buscándote todo el fin de semana y ahora que te encuentro me sales con esto….¿En dónde estuviste Shaka?

El rubio lo miró seriamente, su rostro denotaba molestia y al mismo tiempo cierta melancolía, pero aún así, mantenía una firma actitud ante el peliazul.

-Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia –contestó- pero si quieres saberlo, estuve muy lejos de aquí, necesitaba meditar……

-¿Meditar? -Kanon rió ligeramente tratando de contener su risa mientras miraba divertido a su compañero- ¡Oh vamos Shaka! Ya deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas, te estás volviendo muy serio……y sabes que eso no me gusta…..

Le dijo acercándose nuevamente mientras que con sus dedos tomaba el delicado mentón del rubio y lo alzaba en pos de un beso mirándolo seductoramente, su porte era imponente, gallardía y sensualidad derrochada…..definitivamente ese era uno de los mayores atractivos de los gemelos y casi nadie podía resistirse a eso; pero esta vez Shaka no se inmutó y con gran sutileza se apartó de Kanon dejándolo extrañado y hasta sorprendido por tal actitud.

-Kanon……¿Qué sientes por mi? –preguntó de súbito

-No…..no te entiendo Shaka –extrañado- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero…… ¿Me amas?...

Le preguntó el hermoso rubio con gran seriedad esperando una respuesta, Kanon, por su parte, se quedó por un momento en silencio evitando la mirada penetrante de su compañero de armas

-Tengo una idea….-dijo finalmente mientras una lasciva sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- porqué no mejor nos vamos a mi cabaña y…..nos olvidamos de este santuario por un rato, así podremos estar solos y pasar un tiempo juntos…..¿qué opinas?

-Claro……lo sabía……después de todo tenía razón…… -murmuró el rubio

-¿Eh?... ¿Acaso dijiste algo mi dulce caballerito?

En ese instante el rubio se separó bruscamente de la opresión que su compañero tenía sobre de él, su mirada se posó con arrogancia sobre Kanon y sus ojos azules lucieron extremadamente hermosos pero fueron opacados por su semblante furioso e impotente.

-¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?

-En realidad tu no me amas, nunca lo hiciste…….solo me querías para satisfacer tus deseos –expresó molesto pero tranquilo- a ti no te importa otra cosa que no sea el sexo, los placeres efímeros o…….. todo aquello que no puedes controlar……

Kanon se quedó sorprendido ante tales comentarios y sin saber qué decir, nunca había visto a Shaka actuar de esa manera, al menos no desde que comenzaron su "relación", siempre había sido él el que manejaba la situación y el que tenía todo bajo control, sin embargo esta vez los papeles parecían cambiar……

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de tus sermones así que mejor me voy, y cuando estés de mejor humor, me hablas…….

-Entonces te quedarás esperando porque ya no pienso continuar

-¿Qué éstas diciéndome? –volteándose de súbito

-Que ya no quiero verte, lo nuestro se acabó…….

Y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de su propio templo dejando tras de si a un confundido y sorprendido Kanon……

-¡Shaka!...

_**Por otro lado, unos cuantos templos más arriba…………………**_

Mu se detuvo pacientemente a la entrada del templo de Sagitario, hacia 10 minutos que había llegado mas no se había atrevido a entrar todavía, aún seguía tratando de averiguar la manera en cómo le diría "te amo" al hombre que le gustaba, cosa difícil puesto que nunca había hecho algo parecido, era su primera vez en estos ámbitos amoroso y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea……sin embargo se armó de valor, respiró profundo y comenzó a entrar silenciosamente al templo…….

-¡Buenos días Mu! –escuchó de repente detrás de él lo que le causó un pequeño sobresalto

-¡Aioria!….¡Hola!...

-Lo siento ¿te asusté?

-Eh, no, no te preocupes –sonrojado- disculpa la tardanza

Mu estaba más rojo que un tomate, la manera en como Aioria lo miraba era para poner nervioso a cualquiera, ahí estaba el león, parado justo enfrente suyo y esbozando una tierna y dulce sonrisa mientras le dirigía una que otra mirada coqueta repasándolo de pies a cabeza

-Esta bien Mu, no hay problema. Ven, vamos a sentarnos –tomándolo de la mano con delicadeza- Aún tenemos trabajo por hacer

El castaño lo dirigió hasta la mesa de trabajo y se sentó justo a su lado, Mu aún estaba nervioso y trataba de no mirarlo y de calmarse, pero era imposible, Aioria se estaba portando de una manera muy agradable con él y eso solo aumentaba su intranquilidad.

-¿Y bien¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana¿Fuiste a Jamir? –preguntó dulcemente

-Ah, si, si. Pasé unos días allá, quería tener algo de paz para poder meditar sobre unos asuntos.

-Ahhh, ya veo….. Por cierto, hoy te ves muy bien Mu –sonriendo- parece que la meditación te sentó de maravilla

-Muchas…gra…gracias Aioria. Tu…también te ves muy bien……. -apenado

-¿En serio lo crees?

En ese momento Aioria se inclinó hacia Mu hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, el peilila se sonrojó nuevamente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, esa mirada esmeralda de su compañero de Leo era simplemente irresistible, su sonrisa, su aroma, su calidez……un enorme deseo por volver a probar sus labios se hizo presente, y con ello la oportunidad que tanto había esperado……

-Yo…yo…-aclarándose la garganta- debo decirte algo…muy importante

-Si claro, dime de qué se trata –le dijo mientras ambos se paraban

-Bueno…verás….. Yo….

Pero Aioria pudo notar que Mu estaba poniéndose muy nervioso, bajaba la vista y sus manos estaban casi temblando, entonces el castaño las tomó entre las suyas y le sonrió tiernamente

-Mu, tranquilo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

-Sucede que…..-respirando profundamente- He estado pensando mucho acerca de esto, de……nuestra relación……y antes me sentía confundido acerca de mis sentimientos, no sabía que era lo que sentía por ti, y para serte sincero tampoco sabía qué pasaba entre nosotros………pero entonces me besaste y lo supe…..

El castaño se le quedó mirando extrañado mientras el hermoso lemuriano se le acercaba peligrosamente con gran sensualidad y seguridad hasta quedar frente a frente a su rostro……

-Creo que te amo…..-le dijo en un susurro al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le brindaba un tierno y sincero beso en los labios

_Continuará………………………….._

* * *

Arghhhhhhh! Hola a todos y a todas! Ya me aparecí! XD Les debo una enorme disculpa por la tardanza para actualizar, si, lo se, ya 3 meses……uf! XD. En verdad les ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas, tuve algunos problemillas personales y entre trabajo y escuela fue un poco más difícil, sin embargo heme aquí, ya estoy más relajada y pude escribir la continuación ññ. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos y a todos por su paciencia, quise que este capitulo saliera mejor pero la cuestión es que ya me había tardado mucho y les debía algo, así que, bueno, espero que no sea del todo malo ññ.

Les prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ññ, entre tanto, aquí les dejo la continuación, disfrútenla! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Bye!

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

**Pilla Doll:** Hola! XD, je je je, si, lo siento, si antes me tardé en actualizar, creo que esta vez me pasé! XD. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que creas que es un gran fic, en verdad me halaga ññ. El pasado de Mu, oh si, y aún hay más, aún quedan más cosas por venir, y el medallón, pues, por ahí hay pistas y mas o menos se podría saber qué onda con él XD, al igual que la promesa de Saga hacia Shion y qué tiene que ver en todo esto, no te preocupes, poco a poco iré dando más pistas ññ. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo, si bien no dice mucho si hay una clave importante y creo que ya te imaginarás cual es ññ. Okas, muchas gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo próximamente. Te cuidas! Bye!

**Musha:** Hola! XD, na! No digas eso de que eres la criticona, al contrario, me da mucho gusto recibir tus reviews para saber como va la historia, es de verdad muy útil para mi, y mucho menos me enojo, así que no te preocupes por eso ññ. Mira que tienes razón con lo de Shaka, últimamente me puse a leer algunas historias de él y me di cuenta de muchos aspectos de Shaka a los cuales no les puse mucha atención, si bien quería que su personalidad fuera algo así de frágil, también creo que se me salió de control, y es muy cierto, es ególatra y orgulloso, lo cual me gusta! XD, je je je, pero bueno, me encantó lo que dijiste acerca de su relación con Kanon, eso de que si le gusta bien y si no también ññ, vieras que fue mi fuente de inspiración para este capitulo XD, oh si, si lees el capitulo verás porqué te lo digo ññ, y si, creo que ya era hora ññ, a ver que tal salió, espero te guste. Mu….si, esa dulzura caminante es bellísimo XD, y así exactamente es como me lo imagino, por eso lo retrato así en mi fic, se que tiene que sufrir pero tendrá una gran recompensa, eso te lo aseguro ññ, Mmmmm, que si Saga está enamorado de Mu…..bueno, por ahí hay pistas que nos dicen algo ññ, el medallón, los encuentros….en fin, más adelante habrá otras cosas que nos dirán más ññ. Me da mucho alegría el saber que la historia te está gustando, en verdad te agradezco de todo corazón tus comentarios, muchas gracias por todo! Espero verte de nuevo muy pronto! ññ Bye!

**Musaga:** Mommy querida! ññ Hola, al fin lo hice! Ya está aquí la continuación XD, a ver que tal quedó, espero te guste ññ Ajajaja, pues si, con alguien como Aioria quien se le resiste, hombre, no podía dejar que Mu se le resistiera a ese bombón…….por ahora XD. Ahhhh, bueno, eso del medallón y la promesa pues…es algo que….no te puedo decir aún! XD, pero ya hay varias pistas por ahí que quizá esclarezcan tus dudas (uy! qué mala soy je je je, las pondré a pensar ññ) y claro, mucho menos si Saga está enamorado de Mu, eso vendrá a su tiempo y se sabrá la verdad ññ Ja ja ja, oye, no le digas animal a Aioria XD está bien que sea medio torpe pero pues, algún defecto tenía que tener el pobre (¿pobre? Si está re bueno XD) y no te confíes, el león quizá saque su lado tierno….o quizá alguien le enseñe muajajajajaja. XD qué bueno que te estén gustando los encuentros entre Aioria y Saga, a decir verdad son mi parte favorita XD espero estarlo haciendo bien ññ, y claro, Saga debe quedarse un poco calladito por el momento, es de esos de "espera y verás" así que por lo pronto solo se queda mirando pero…uf! Lo que viene será bueno, y hasta lindo! XD ojalá no me maten! Pero bueno, eso será después ññ. ¿Te gustó Kanon y Shaka? Weeee! XD ¿verdad que son bellos juntos? Je je je, pero Shaka sacará la casta ññ, es que no, ya fue mucho dejarse y ahora es su turno, lo verás en este capitulo XD. Bueno, bueno, es que así es mi fic, quiero dejar intrigas y preguntas sin respuesta ññ, muajajaja, qué mala soy! XD pero tranqui, todo a su tiempo XD. Muchas gracias mami linda por tus porras ññ, en verdad me siento muy bien saber que hay gente linda como tu que me apoya ññ, espero que te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes mucho XD. Okis, nos estamos viendo por el foro, por el msn o por aquí, je je, o por donde sea XD, donde haya chance ññ, te cuidas mucho! te mando muchos saludos! te prometo que haré un gran esfuerzo por actualizar lo más pronto posible ññ….Bye! ññ

**Saku:** Hola! Bienvenida a este mundo bizarro de mi fic XD je je je, na, mucho gusto en conocerte ññ. Oye, tu eres de las mías! Siiiii! viva el MuxAioria! Pensé que era la única loca que le gustaba la pareja XD, seee, se ven bien juntos ññ, y muy sexys, sobre todo el leoncito XD, si, si. Que gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, en verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios XD y no, no me das lata, je je, al contrario, eres de mi gremio con lo de MuxAioria como pareja ññ, je je. Y bueno, quien se quedará con quien...ahh, no lo sé XD a ver como marcha la historia, luego lo personajes se rebelan y hacen sus propias reglas ññ. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte muy pronto y a ver si te gusta este capitulo, ññ, creo que si te gustará XD j eje, si no, bueno, pues ahí me diras XD. Nos vemos pronto! te cuidas! Bye!

**Fuu-chan:** Hi! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que te esté agradando el fic y que te parezca interesante XD, je je, mil gracias!. Si, bueno, ya ves que los lindos como Mu siempre les toca sufrir…ahhh, pobrecito, pero te aseguro que recibirá su recompensa XD. Milo y Camus ññ, otros lindos que adoro y que me encantan, j eje, ojalá te guste como van en el fic, pronto habrá más de ellos ññ. Bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ññ, te cuidas mucho! y espero verte muy pronto de nuevo! Bye!


End file.
